


Daybreak

by StarkFall



Series: Daybreak [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Genderbending, M/M, Original Character(s), POV Male Character, Slow Build, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkFall/pseuds/StarkFall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theodore Swan moved in with his father in Forks, Washington after his mother remarried. What he thought would be a dismally rough experience turned into something much more. All because of the handsome, and mysterious Edward Cullen. Hes determined to find out what it is about this boy that he cant resist. In the process he discovers something more deadly. Rewrite of Twilight. (Also on Fanfiction.net under my account Starful-nights.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! New story here. First story on Ao3 third overall fanfic. I hope you enjoy! leave comments they're like crack to me and get you faster updates.

Prologue

 

Thinking back to that first day….

 

I think I've always known…..

I never fit in with the other kids…

I think somehow…..

I've always known I was destined to be different…

I just wasn't sure how back then…

But, all that changed when I met Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

This is my story.


	2. First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teo moves back to his childhood home in Forks, Washington. Makes new friends and meets some mysterious strangers.

First Sight

 

"Listen Teo, you know you don't have to go. You know, you might even like Florida; it's just like Phoenix nothing but sunshine and rainbows! Come on just try it. For me?" I listened to my mother, Renee drone on and on about the reasons I should go with her and Phil to Florida, wondering how I got myself in this situation. Oh wait I remember now, it was about six months ago and my mom was sitting on our couch watching "The Notebook" for like the hundredth time. So I walked over to her and said:"Mom, I think it's time you went on a date. Being single this long isn't healthy I'm sure."I even put my hands on my hips and narrowed my eyes in what I hoped was a piercing glare."Listen honey that's sweet of you….But I just don't have the time to go on a date." She deadpanned, I hated when she got like this….My mom was secretly one of the most insecure people ever. What she really meant was:"I don't think I'm pretty enough for a guy."I sighed and sat down beside her.  
"Mom really, this again? Look at you you're beautiful with those striking blue eyes long flowing dark brown hair heart-shaped face. I'm sure Aphrodite herself is jealous. Don't get down on yourself. You're an amazing catch, and any guy would be lucky to have you. So please just try it. For me?"I gave her my sweetest smile knowing i'd won."What'd I do to deserve such an amazing son?" she asked me close to tears. I smiled at her "probably the same thing I did to get the best mom in the world." Funny how that was coming back to bite me now. As I readjusted myself to reality I realized she was using that conversation to try to get me to stay now. I smiled at her and hugged her tightly."Mom this is just something I have to do. Please try to understand."  
"Flight 229 to Forks, Washington now boarding. Please report to gate 2f."I turned to see people loading onto the plane."Well that's me. Tell Phil I said bye. I love you" "Awe I love you too honey call me as soon as you land you hear me?"She gave me a cute little glare."I will I promise." I hugged her again. This was way harder than I thought it would be. I almost didn't want to leave now. I wanted to grab my mom, go home, eat ice-cream, and talk about hot guys. But I couldn't. She had Phil now. She didn't need me. I turned away from her and headed into the plane finding my seat next to a 7-year old ginger girl, and her father. I sat beside her dad smiling at the both of them before reaching in my pockets to pull out my headphones. I plugged them in and hit play. Three Days Grace. Nice. Before I knew it I'd drifted off to sleep.  
"I'm glad you're here son. It's been so long since I've seen you. Did you grow out your hair?" Oh Charlie. I love him even though he's so clues."I'm glad to be here dad. I really missed you. About my hair though, I just cut it last week actually." I turned to look out the window seeing a sign for Forks. Welcome home, I thought miserably. I mean, it's not like forks is horrible. It's just no Phoenix. At least there I don't have to wonder what the sun looks like. Forks seemed to be under a near constant cover of clouds and rain. It never ceased to amaze me as a child. But now it just seems like it's suffocating. As we drove through the small town I noticed all my old hangout spots. The Newton's store, my dad's favorite diner, and the tall oak just outside of town with the swing that I used to swing on and think about life. Those were the times. Everything was so much simpler back then. As we pulled up in the driveway of my childhood two-story home I took note of the sleek black car already occupying the space."You have company charl -er dad?" I asked turning toward him and furrowing my brow."No kiddo that's your new car." I gasped and jumped out of the car running over to it and running my hands along it. Being as un-car savvy as possible, I had no idea what kind of car it was. All I cared about was its shiny-ness."Wow dad she's a beauty." I praised the car inspecting every inch."It's a 2006 Chevy Camaro.  
I bought it from Billy Black last week. His son Jacob fixed it up for you." The Blacks that sounded somewhat familiar. They must've been some sort of childhood friends."Thanks dad I really appreciate it." I smiled and hugged him I laughed as he huffed and looked away obviously uncomfortable with the affection."Right just try not to wreck it."He tossed me the keys; I caught them easily while ignoring his quip about my driving skills."Speaking of the Blacks they'll be here soon." I groaned internally, I wasn't really up for company but I put on a fake smile and nodded at him."Okay i'll start to unpack tell me when they get here."  
I grabbed my bags and ran up the stairs into my room. I opened the door expecting it to be completely barren and empty, but I was pleasantly surprised to see that it was exactly how I left it. My small queen-sized bed up against the middle wall jutting out into the room comforted me. I sat down on it and looked around. The desk in the corner was completely empty save for the small reading lamp there. I looked at the walls all of them were black, from my Goth phase a few years back. I smiled recalling the memory marveling at how different I was now. I stood and started to unpack placing my neatly folded clothes into the assortment of drawers around my new living space.  
By the time I had finished the sun had started to set. I gazed out my window admiring the beautiful sun. I sighed as it reminded me of Phoenix. Phoenix was where my heart was. Phoenix had my room, my school, Phil, my mo- I jumped and searched around for my phone realizing that I'd forgotten to call my mother. She must've been going absolutely ballistic right about now. After what seemed like hours I found my phone, I had accidentally placed it in my dresser when I was unpacking. With a renewed speed I dialed my mom's number, before pressing the phone to my ear."Hi, you've reached Renee sorry I couldn't make it to the phone. But at the beep leave a message bye!"  
I smiled at the familiar greeting, not realizing how much id missed the sound of her voice. I decided against leaving a message and just hung up placing my phone back in my pocket just as Charlie called me downstairs. I walked out of my room, and down the stairs to see a tall boy with long dark hair and russet skin. Next to him was a man in a wheelchair with russet colored skin and long hair as well."Teo, this is Billy Black, and this is his son Jacob." I smiled awkwardly at the pair as Charlie introduced, well re-introduced them before extending my hand toward Billy."Nice to see you again Billy." He shook my hand in the firm macho way that businessmen did."The same to you Teo, it looks like you really shot up over the years." I nodded but said nothing else. I turned to Jacob about to offer the same greeting. When suddenly I was swept off of my feet in a bone crushing hug."Hey Teo! It's been forever man! You're so tiny did you grow at all?"I laughed as he put me down reveling at how warm he felt. I looked down at the ground trying to hide my insane blush. I coughed slightly and then answered hoping my voice didn't waver."Ah hi Jacob. It's nice to see you again. It's been awhile I think."I looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but adoration there. I wasn't sure if he had romantic feelings for me but I could tell he felt something.  
I hoped he was just happy to see me because I really didn't have the heart to let him down. I mean he was just so adorable. So I put on my best fake smile and hung out downstairs with everyone. When they left (not before Jacob promising to come by the next day to find out how school went) I took the stairs two at a time eager to take a shower and get to bed. I walked into my room, got my jammies, and my toothbrush, and headed to the bathroom. I stripped myself of my clothes and turned on the shower stepping in letting the warm jets soothe me.  
I hadn't realized how stressed I was about everything. The move, school, the car, this house, mom. So much had changed so fast, I let myself really feel for the first time in a long time. So I just stood in the shower and sobbed. I sobbed for what seemed like an eternity before stepping out of the shower, getting dressed and attempting to sleep. I managed to fit in at least four hours of sleep. It's better than none right?  
The next day I got up did my morning routine and put on a pair of faded out black jeans a Paramore shirt also black. My black converse with the white tips (what can I say? Black is my thing) I walked down the stairs to find that Charlie had already gone off to work. No biggie, I've been fending for myself for years. Besides that gave me more time to mentally prepare myself for what was to come. I ran my hand through my hair sighing, before walking into the kitchen and pouring some cereal.  
I ate my breakfast in silence before standing, and depositing my bowl in the sink. I looked around my quaint home and walked outside with my head held high. It couldn't be that bad right? I mean it's just High School. I got in my car fished in my bag for my copy of Vices & Virtues and drove all the way to school listening to Trade Mistakes. As I drove through town, I realized exactly how 'loud' my car was. Everyone else was driving Toyotas or Sedans, and I here I was in a Camaro. Yep off to a great start with the blending in thing. I pulled into the school parking lot and EVERYONE seemed to suddenly start to stare. Now I could've been being paranoid but it just felt like somehow they knew I was new.  
I pulled into a random vacant lot and exited my car, noticing that everyone was in fact staring at me. I blushed and tried to hide my face with my hair, which wasn't long enough to do so I can only imagine how it looked. I walked up the steps and looked around until I found the front office. I walked in and got my schedule from the office attendant who seemed to immediately dislike me. Not surprising, she must've hated her job. I walked out of the office and started to head in what I hoped was the right direction for my AP Psychology class."Hey! You're Theodore Swan right?" I turned at the mention of my name to see a guy who seemed way to hyper for a typical rainy forks day. "Ah Teo, but yeah. Have we met?" I sighed internally everyone must know who I am; and if they all called me Theodore i'd lose it. I realized he was looking at me as if waiting for a response to something.  
"What?" Wow what a great way to respond Teo."I said do you mind if I do an editorial of you for the newspaper?" my eyes widened "Oh god no, no please don't. I'm not front page worthy." His face fell a little at my response "oh okay that's fine. Do you need an escort to your first class?" I smiled "Yeah. Actually that'd be great thanks…ah…" "Oh shit my bad am Eric sorry." I laughed "It's fine thanks Eric." So the day actually started off well. Eric seemed harmless enough.  
He even introduced me to his friends, ah Mike, Andrea? Angelica? Or Angela, I couldn't remember and then there was Jessica and Lauren both of whom seemed like conceded jealous bit-cahs. But even then everything was still going just fine. I even sat with them at lunch, and that was when I saw them. They were stunning almost to the point where it hurt to look at them. "W-who are they?" I hated that my voice cracked on that question. I'd berate myself later. Of course Jessica responded."Oh they're the Cullens. That's Alice and Jasper." She was talking about a short pixie haired woman that looked like she should be a ballerina, I mean even her walk seemed like a dance.  
Then there was a man beside her that looked as if he was in excruciating pain. They shared a look and sat at a table on the far side of the cafeteria. "That's Emmett and Rosalie." Emmett was HUGE like massive I was intimidated just by the sight of him and the girl Rosalie looked like she was a supermodel. I bet every girl in this room wanted to be her. "They're all Dr. Cullen's foster kids, but they're all together. Like I think that's illegal." Angelerica piped in (I really needed to learn her name)"They're not actually related jess." she blushed and hid her face with her hair. I was so jealous that she was able to do that..."I know but it's creepy."  
Then he came in his bronze hair seemed to pull my eyes first. His hair was perfect it led down to his cheekbones which were sharp and angular, to his lips which were the most perfect shape and color. I looked at his nose which seemed to be again perfect. I mean not to sound like a broken record but he was so perfect in every way. I saved his eyes for last just knowing they'd be well...Perfect I was stunned by what I saw. His eyes were like liquid amber. It was so beautiful I just wanted to melt.  
"Who's that?" I jerked my head in his direction. Again Jessica answered but she seemed bitter with this one."That's Edward Cullen. He's the only single one. But apparently nobody here is his type. I mean don't even waste your time Teo." I looked at her shocked; I hadn't even come out here yet."What's that supposed to mean Jessica?" she turned to me and gave me a look that just screamed really? "Well you're gay aren't you?" I swear I went 50 shades darker."Ah-I-um." I suddenly couldn't form a sentence. Androecia turned toward me "It's okay. We all knew it's kind of obvious." I sighed great. Not only am I new but I have a sign on my forehead that read: HEY EVERYONE IM GAY! Well what's done is done I suppose.  
As lunch went on I kept glancing at their table and every time he would be glaring at me. I wondered if he was homophobic. That would've been just great. I always fall for the straight homophobic jerks. By the time the bell rang I was extremely creeped out. I mean what was this kid's problem. I mulled over it all the way to my AP Biology class. Mike had walked me and was saying something completely irrelevant therefore I wasn't paying attention. As soon as I walked into the class I was acutely aware of eyes on me I looked around and there he was. Glaring. Again. Another examination of the room showed everyone had lab partners everyone but:" Edward. Please raise your hand." Mr. Banner the teacher asked.  
He reluctantly did" There's your seat. Please sit." Oh joy this was a great idea. I sat beside him at which point he turned away putting a hand on his mouth and nose, before pushing the Petri dish over to my side. Fine I could do this lab alone, no biggie. Dissecting Planaria, i'd actually done this in Phoenix. As I got to work I noticed he was as far away from me as our two person table would allow. He was also gripping the table so hard his knuckles turned white. What the hell was his issue! The rest of class was pretty uneventful.  
When the bell rang he jumped up and ran out. Mike came over and asked me what I did to piss Edward off. That's exactly what I wanted to find out myself. I sighed glad this day was over. I went back to the front office and there he was again. Having a heated conversation with the office attendant who seemed to be…flirting with him? Oh god that's nasty, on so many levels. "I'm sorry sweetie but you can't switch out of seventh hour Biology." She batted her eyes and placed her hand on top of his to which he immediately retracted. "There must be something, anything else." His voice was so deep and sultry it seemed to cut through me in waves I think I might've sighed unintentionally because he turned and looked at me.  
His eyes had turned black like, onyx. Was that even possible?"I can see that it can't be done thank you." He turned and bumped my shoulder on the way out. I stared after him gaping before turning and walking out of the school and into my car driving home. That night. That night was the first night I dreamt of him.


	3. Open Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teo and Edward officially meet. Edward is more than meets the eye, and Teo is determined to find out whats going on.

Open Book

 

The next day actually was better….But worse at the same time. I must be bipolar or something, that would explain this rollercoaster of emotions I was feeling. It wasn't raining yet, but the clouds were dense and opaque. Made my mood all the more depressing. The drive to school was relaxing. I sat back listening to Mr. Brightside, one of my favorite songs. I swear I would be lost without my music. When I pulled into the lot and into one of the few vacant parking spaces Mike was waiting for me. Big surprise there, he was like a lost puppy. Don't get me wrong Mike was attractive. But he just wasn't my type.

 

The day went on rather boringly. Mike walked me to my first hour class, and then my second, and third. But by the time I'd gotten to sixth hour English Eric had decided to take over. All I heard on the way to the cafeteria was them arguing about who got to walk me to the rest of my classes. This was getting a little out of hand and it needed to be addressed. I stopped them both right outside the cafeteria and looked at them both sighing."Okay Mike, Eric you guys need to stop arguing about who walks me to class. I'm perfectly capable of walking myself." 

They looked like children that had just had their favorite toy taken, and I felt bad."But…You can walk me to one class per day each if you want." 

Mike smiled and hugged me."Thanks Teo." I laughed despite myself. 

"Whatever, now let's eat I'm starved."

I led them over to our table and sat. Then slowly the others filed in Jessica, Lauren, and Angela (I finally learned her name). We began eating and chatting about random things. I noticed the lack of the Cullens, and as if on cue they all strolled in. Well almost all of them Edward was noticeably absent. 

I bit my lip and tried to get back into the conversation, but I couldn't stop thinking about him. Why though? Why did he matter so much? Ugh. This was not the time to be thinking about things like that. Besides, he probably just decided to skip lunch. By the time the bell rang i'd decided that I would see Edward in biology. I tried to quell the rush of butterflies I got and confidently walked into the room. He wasn't there.  
I sulked all Biology. That Edward had some nerve. How dare he not be there when i'd finally worked up the nerve to confront him. When the class was over I headed to my last class of the day Gym. Why was I even allowed to be in gym? I'm accident prone, it's just begging for trouble. I quickly dressed out and headed onto the court. We had a choice between volleyball, and basketball. Rather than get teased for playing volleyball with the girls like I so ached to do, I went over to the guys playing basketball. One of the Cullens, the big one ah…Emmett was a captain along with Mike. I thought it was weird that a senior was taking gym. But go figure.

 

Mike surprised everyone by picking me first, dashing my hopes of being the towel boy. I ducked my head wishing my dark brown hair was longer so that it'd cover my face. Slowly but surely, the teams were picked, and the game had started. Emmett was a sight to behold. He was like a force of nature on the court. Everyone tried to avoid him allowing him easy baskets. Before long his team was ahead by 30 points. The game only had two minutes left when the ball was thrown at me.

 

By some miracle I caught it before it hit my face. At first I just stood there looking dumbfounded, but then I dribbled I ran past all the guys on the other team and up to the goal. I went to shoot the ball when all of a sudden a huge impact sent the ball, and me flying.  
It felt like I'd been hit by a freighter jet. I had to sit a moment to regain the ability to breathe. I opened my eyes, not realizing they'd been shut to come face to face with Emmett. He pulled me to my feet laughing. He had a booming laugh that seemed to echo endlessly. "You okay there swan?" I looked at him and grabbed my head suddenly dizzy. I stumbled but he caught me.

 

"My bad don't know my own strength." He steadied me and then jogged away to continue the game. I wobbled over to the bleachers and sat there for the rest of class. When the bell finally rang, I changed and headed to my car.

I cranked the engine and drove home. When I pulled into the driveway, I noticed Charlie's cruiser was absent.

I climbed out of my car and unlocked the deadbolt, before ambling into the kitchen. Today certainly was anything but boring. My encounter with Emmett had shaken me up quite badly, but somehow it made me think of Edward. Where was he? Maybe he switched schools. He seemed very angry about me sitting beside him yesterday. Maybe he transferred to get away. What am I saying? There's not another high school in forks. Maybe he was just sick. I sighed and walked into the kitchen. I picked up the jar labeled FOOD MONEY, and laughed. Some things just never change. 

Charlie still didn't know how to cook to save his life. I quickly made some macaroni & cheese with some baked chicken for dinner. I ate and then ran upstairs to check my email.  
I turned on the outdated computer in my room and waited. I really needed a new computer. This one was ancient. I can't believe it still works. I got up and walked over to my windowsill and gazed out at the sky. 

 

A flash of movement caught my eye and I looked toward the edge of the forest. There wasn't anything there…. Huh. Must've been seeing things. I heard a whirring sound and turned to find my computer on. I logged onto my yahoo and checked my mail. 19 unread messages from Rene."Shit…" I read through all the messages. They got more, and more frantic as I went on. She thought I'd been kidnapped and was about to call the police. I hurried and typed a reply.

 

Mom,  
Everything is good. Of course it's raining; it's always raining here…  
Sorry for the late reply I was just waiting until I had something to write about.  
School isn't too terrible.  
I'm not the outcast this time; in fact I'm the opposite. I'm the new guy everyone wants to get to know me.  
I even have people walking me to my classes.  
I met some nice kids that sit with me during lunch,  
Also just because I know you forgot, pick up your pink blouse from the cleaners.  
Charlie got me a car! Can you believe it?  
I miss you though…  
And I'll write again don't worry, but I won't check my email every five minutes.  
Relax, breathe. I love you.  
Teo

 

I switched off the computer, and picked up my copy of wuthering heights. This book was the topic of our latest English study. It was all around a good book and I did enjoy reading it. Before long I heard the front door open followed by Charlie calling my name. I walked down the stairs quickly. "Hey dad welcome home." He hung up his gun belt and shrugged off his jacket before responding. 

"Thanks kiddo, what's for dinner?" he walked into the kitchen making himself a plate. "Macaroni & cheese, and some baked chicken."

 

He sat down at the table motioning to the seat beside him

."Gonna join me?" I smiled softly. "I already ate, I'm just gonna shower and head to bed." 

He nodded and I rushed up the stairs. I grabbed my night clothes and walked to the bathroom. I stood just looking at myself. I ran a hand through my dark brown hair, looked at the emerald green eyes that stared back at me. My lips were full although the top lip was bigger than the bottom… My face was abnormally pale for someone that lived in Arizona.

 

Hell. My entire body was pale. I was really tiny for my age semi underweight and very frail. I chuckled, okay enough of that. I got in the shower, washed, got out and dressed, and went to bed. Edward hadn't shown up to school for the rest of that week. By Friday I had gotten used to being alone in biology. 

 

The next Monday it was snowing. Fantastic. It goes from cold and raining, to cold and snowing. There was sure to be ice everywhere, which is great if you're as accident prone as I am.  
I went through the day as normal, although I decided to skip lunch that day. Wasn't hungry. I walked into my seventh period biology class and froze. He did too and then he looked up. Our eyes locked. I shivered and blamed it on the cold

I walked over to my seat and sat beside him. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eyes, noticing he was still looking at me. "Hello, my name is Edward Cullen….You're Teo Swan right?" I tried to focus on what he was saying but his voice was so beautiful.  
"A-ah how do you know my name?" 

 

Lame. Way to make a good impression Teo. He laughed anyway. Probably sparing my feelings. "Well doesn't everyone?"

I laughed too this time. Running a hand through my hair. "Y-yeah. Seems that way. I mean why did you call me Teo?" he looked genuinely confused. It wasn't adorable at all. Nope. "Would you prefer Theodore?" I shook my head. "No I like Teo, it's just everyone calls me Theodore. I think Charlie went around telling everyone to just to spite me." 

The conversation dropped and I went back to focusing on Mr. Banner (trying & failing I might add). Looked like we were doing a lab on the mitosis of onion root plant cells. Perfect. Time to show off.  
Edward passed me the microscope just as I noticed that it started raining washing away all the snow. 

"Too bad about the snow huh?" I looked up from the microscope. "No not really….I don't really like snow. Or rain…Any cold wet thing. Anaphase." He started reaching for the microscope. "Mind if I take a look?"

 

I smiled he thought I got it wrong? How cute. "No, be my guest." He looked in the microscope then back at me "Anaphase" he murmured. I couldn't help but smirk "Like I said." He chuckled before writing Anaphase on our paper.  
"So if you don't like the cold or being wet, why'd you move to the coldest wettest place in the continental U.S?"

Way to get personal buddy. I looked at him ready to give him a piece of my mind, but melted when I saw his eyes. 

They were like liquid honey. "My mom got remarried." Shit I wasn't supposed to say that. "So you don't like her husband?" Edward looked deep in thought like he was trying to remember something but he couldn't. "No Phil is great. It's just...He's a baseball player, and he got signed to this team in Florida so he had to move. My mom stayed with me in phoenix but I could tell it made her unhappy. So here I am." He nodded and checked the next slide. "Prophase" he went to move the microscope at the same time I went to grab it and our fingers brushed.

 

I'd never felt anything like it. An electric current passed through me. Not only that, but his hands were ice cold. I cleared my throat hoping my voice wouldn't shake. "Mind if I check?" he nodded his consent and I peered into the microscope. Damn he was right. "Prophase" he smiled and quoted me. "Like I said." I smiled widely. "So did moving here make you unhappy?" I furrowed my brow. "No." he sighed "I'm sorry, it's just… I'm having difficulty reading you." I laughed biting my lip "Really? My mom always calls me her open book." He looked at the next slide. "Metaphase. Want to check?" I shook my head. "I trust you." We were the first pair finished so we got the golden onion.  
Edward offered to walk me to my locker. 

 

Which I graciously accepted. When we got there he gave me the onion and I stored it in my locker. "Hey Edward?" he looked at me curiously. "Hmm?" "Did you get contacts?" his eyes widened a bit. "N-no ah the fluorescents…see you later Teo." 

With that he walked off and I sighed. I needed to learn to shut up sometimes. Gym went off without a hitch and I went home, cooked, showered, and went to bed thinking about Edward. This night I dreamt he was in my room watching me. Silly right? I could only imagine what tomorrow had in store.


	4. Phenomenon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A near death experience seemingly brings Teo some answers, but also leaves him more confused than ever. Edward is being a jerk and he just wants to know how the hell he got to him so quickly.

Phenomenon

I got up the next morning feeling exhausted. My breathing was coming short and fast, as if I had just run a marathon. I couldn't understand why. Maybe i'd slept at a weird angle or something. Nonetheless I got up, and dressed. I walked downstairs already knowing the house would be empty. I fixed myself the usual bowl of oatmeal and tried to quell my nerves. I figured the reason I was so excited was probably Edward. I couldn't understand what drew me into him. There was something about him I just couldn't place.

 

I walked outside after locking the deadbolt, and stopped short. All of the rain from yesterday had frozen solid, which meant more ice.

I carefully tried to descend the short flight of steps in front of my house. I was doing well until i’d gotten to the last step, and then I slipped and fell on my ass. I groaned and got up slowly, holding my hip which had hit the edge of the step. I scrambled into my car sighing. The day hadn't started off good. I just wanted to get to school and see a certain bronze-haired male.

I silently berated myself over my infatuation with Edward. 

I was kidding myself he probably wasn't even gay. He was just too perfect, there wasn't a chance I could be that lucky. As I drove I distracted myself from Edward by thinking of Mike and Eric. It was unnerving how much they adored me. Mike’s puppy dog behavior was becoming a bit much.

Maybe… I mean I know Jessica has a crush on Mike, so maybe I could play a bit of match-making to shake him off. But then there was Eric. Well Angela was attractive why not set him up with her? That'd solve all of my problems. Mike would be with Jess, Tyler was with Lauren, and Eric would be with Angela.

 

But where would that leave me? Oh right. Alone. Always and forever. It was somewhat poetic. Albeit tragic. As I pulled into the school I parked at the end of the lot. In the far right corner. I turned off my car, took out my keys, and stepped out. I grabbed my bag out of the back seat, and slammed the door with a little extra force than necessary.

Everything started to move in slow motion. It was like in the movies when the adrenaline starts pumping through you, making your mind take in things more clearly. Four cars down, I saw Edward looking at me with a look of utter terror on his face.  
I turned and saw a blue van skidding across the ice. 

 

It was heading straight toward the back end of my car, and I was standing in between them. I didn't even have time to close my eyes. Just before I heard the crunch of the van folding around the back of my car, something hit me, hard, but not in the direction I was expecting. My head cracked against the icy blacktop, and I felt something solid and cold pinning me to the ground. I was lying on the pavement behind the tan car I'd parked next to.

 

But I didn't have a chance to notice anything else, because the van was still coming. It had curled gratingly around the end of the car and, still spinning and sliding, was about to collide with me again. I swear I heard someone mutter something, and the voice was impossible not to recognize. Two long white hands shot out in front of me and left dents in the side the van. Then his hands were moving again so fast that it was a blur. One was gripping the body of the van, while something was pulling me, swinging my legs like a rag dolls until they hit the tires of the tan car.

 

It was silent for a moment after that, and then the screaming started. Multiple people were screaming my name. I heard Edward's soft frantic voice above me.

"Teo are you alright?"

I stared into his eyes and suddenly I felt warm. 

"I'm fine." I was startled at the sound of my voice it was deep and it kept cracking. I tried to sit up only to realize Edward was holding me down. "Be careful. I think you hit your head pretty hard." It was after he said that, that I noticed the throbbing above my left ear. "Ow." I mumbled shocked. "That's what I thought." His voice sounded like he was restraining laughter. Jerk.

 

"H-how in the…How did you get over here so fast?" his eyes immediately lost all humor, and he looked at me in utter seriousness. 

"I was standing right beside you Teo." I looked at him confused. What was he playing at?

I tried to sit up again, and this time he let me get up, releasing his hold on my waist. I looked into his liquid amber eyes and lost myself. What was I asking him again? By this time people has started to reach us. Some were crying, some were shouting.

"Oh my god Teo!"

"Someone get Tyler out of the car!"

"Call 911!"

"Go get the principal!"

I tried to stand but Edward pushed me back down. "Just stay put for now Teo." I shook my head. "It-it's too cold." He started to chuckle. While I remembered "You were over there. B-by your car." His chuckle stopped short. 

"No I wasn't." It was becoming insane all around us everyone was frantic. But I was going to win this argument, I was right and he was going to admit it. "I saw you." He sighed and looked at me unleashing the full force of his eyes on me as if to communicate something vital.

"Teo. I was standing right beside you, and I pushed you out of the way." I set my jaw in a firm hard line. "No." His eyes blazed. "Please, Teo" I wanted to fight more; I wanted him to admit that he'd been nowhere near me. But I lost my resolve when he looked at me like he was begging me to accept his story.

 

"Okay. But will you promise to explain this to me later?" "Fine!" he snapped. I could tell he was majorly annoyed. "Fine!"

I said back fully annoyed with him as well.  
It took six EMTs and two teachers (Mr. Banner and the Gym teacher) to move the van so that they could get to Edward and me. 

They tried to put me on a stretcher to which I adamantly denied. I couldn't however get out of going to the hospital in an ambulance. Edward insisted that we ride in the same ambulance. So there we were, I was glaring at him and he was calmly staring back at me. How could he be so calm at a time like this?

 

Before long we pulled into the parking lot of Forks general hospital. I was escorted by a pair of EMTs into the building and to the seventh floor. I was then taken to a room and sat on a bed. Tyler was beside me, at first he didn't notice I was there. But then he looked up at me and his eyes grew wide. "Teo! Are you okay? Fuck! I'm so sorry! T-the ice I-I just lost control and-" I smiled at him in an attempt to calm him down. 

 

"Hey Tyler don't sweat it. I'm fine nobody was too badly hurt." He smiled back "Yeah good thing Cullen was there. Man it was insane I didn't even see him there." I froze. "Really? That's strange; he was standing right beside me..."

 

"I guess it was all moving too fast for me to see." I hummed my agreement eager to drop the conversation. Thankfully Charlie rushed in followed by a man that looked like he was the embodiment of Adonis.

"Teo are you okay?!"

he looked over at Tyler. "You and I are gonna have a little chat. You can kiss your license goodbye." Tyler looked down sadly. I felt bad for him. "Dad, calm down I'm fine." 

"Teo you could've been killed!" I nodded.

"Yeah, but I wasn't sooo." He shook his head at the same time Adonis started to inspect me. "Hello Teo my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Please look at me." Cullen? He must've been Edward's dad.

 

I looked into his eyes noticing that they were a bit brighter than Edward's eyes. "It was crazy… I'm so lucky that Edward was standing right beside me to push me out of the way. He tensed slightly. In fact it was so slight that I wasn't sure I hadn't imagined it. "Yes you were very lucky." 

He smiled at me, and it was then that I knew. The father was in on it too. What the hell was this secret? "He's good to go chief just make sure he gets some bed rest. Teo if you have headaches be sure to take some Tylenol" I nodded my agreement just as Edward walked in. I stared at him willing him to look at me but it was like he was ignoring me.  
I didn't know why that hurt me so much, but it did. He whispered something in Carlisle's ear and they both left.

"You ah... Might want to call your mother." Charlie looked at me sheepishly. "Dad! You didn't tell her!" He shrugged "I had no choice! Go ahead. You can call while I sign you out. I sighed and grabbed my phone out of my back pocket stepping into the hall. I heard some voices around the corner and I snuck closer to do a little eavesdropping. They were speaking low and fast but I saw that it was Carlisle, Edward, and Rosalie. Rosalie was glaring at Edward and speaking really fast.

"You could've exposed us all! That was so reckless Edward! He's just a human they die all the time I don't get-" Carlisle interrupted her suddenly "Maybe we should discuss this in my office?"

I looked up to see all three of them staring at me. "Uh…Edward. C-can I speak to you for a sec?" Rosalie looked back at Edward, then to me again scoffing before being led away by Carlisle. 

Edward walked over to me, the way a lion stalks its prey. "What do you want?" he asked glaring at me annoyance written on his face. I was taken aback but schooled my face into a mask of indifference.

I looked up at him "You owe me an explanation."

"I saved your life I don't owe you anything." I looked at him defiantly. He was crazy if he thought I'd let it go. "You promised."

"Teo, you hit your head, you don't know what you're talking about." His tone was  
Cutting.

I was angry now, he was playing with fire and he would be getting burned. "There's nothing wrong with my head." He glared back. "What do you want from me, Teo?""I want to know the truth," I said.

"I want to know why I'm lying for you."  
"What do you think happened?" he snapped.  
"All I know is that you weren't anywhere near me Tyler didn't see you, either, so  
don't tell me I hit my head too hard. That van was going to crush us both and it didn't,  
and your hands left dents in the side of it and you left a dent in the other car, and  
you're not hurt at all and the van should have smashed my legs, but you were holding  
it up…" I could hear how crazy it sounded, and I couldn't continue.

 

I was so mad I could feel the tears coming; I tried to force them back by grinding my teeth together. He was staring at me incredulously. But his face was tense, defensive.  
"You think I lifted a van off you?" His tone questioned my sanity, but it only made me  
more suspicious. It was like a perfectly delivered line by a skilled actor.

I merely nodded once, jaw tight."Nobody will believe that, you know." His voice held an edge of derision now. I'm not going to tell anybody." I said each word slowly, carefully controlling my anger. Surprise flitted across his face. "Then why does it matter?"  
"It matters to me," I insisted. "I don't like to lie so there'd better be a good reason why I'm doing it."

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?"

"Thank you." I waited expectant.

"You're not going to let it go, are you?"

"No."

"In that case… I hope you enjoy disappointment."

We scowled at each other in silence. I was the first to speak, trying to keep myself  
focused. I was in danger of being distracted by his livid, glorious face. It was like trying  
to stare down an angel.

"Why did you even bother?" I asked frigidly.

He paused, and for a brief moment his stunning face was unexpectedly vulnerable.  
"I don't know," he whispered.  
And then he turned his back on me and walked away.  
I was furious. Who did he think he was? First he saved me, then he has me lie for him, and now he's making me seem like the insane one. I stood there for a few minutes before recollecting myself and finding Charlie. When we'd gotten home I decided to call my mother. I calmed her down, and assured her I was fine, and didn't need to move to Florida.

 

I was angry that I couldn't go to School for a few days, but I decided that it would be a good opportunity to catch up on some much needed sleep. I went into the bathroom, showered, and changed into my jammies. I took some Tylenol and headed to bed. There was something about Edward. Something different and I was determined not to rest until I found out what that was.


	5. Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward is ignoring him again, the spring dance is approaching, and between playing matchmaker to his friends and pining over Edward, Teo hasn't had time to process the events of the last month. But, when Edward makes it his goal to tease him Teo gets fed up. But will this lead to even more shocking revelations?

Invitations

Much to my dismay the month following the accident was hell. Tyler made it his mission to follow me around, holding doors open, pushing in chairs, carrying my books to my classes. I suppose it was his way of apologizing to me. As much as i assured him that it was fine, and that he REALLY didn't need to make a fuss over me the more he tried to help.

Irritatingly enough, nobody seemed to make a fuss over Edward, even though i stressed to everyone that he was the hero. But if I was being honest with myself, the real reason the past month was hard was because he went back to ignoring me. It didn't help that I dreamt about him literally every night. It was a recurring dream. I'd be chasing after him in the woods, and there he would be right in front of me but always just out of reach. I sat up in my bed and looked out of the window. The snow and ice had mostly melted thanks to the rain. I looked at my clock and saw that I was running late.

I quickly showered and tried to style my hair. In the end I decided to just gel it in a side swoop. I grabbed my bag and headed to school. Upon parking in the student lot I saw that preparations were being made for the spring dance. Students were hanging banners and posters. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a group of students loading decorations into the gym. Great. That would make not tripping over random objects damn near impossible. I sighed and walked over to my friends. 

“I'm just saying the guy can shoot lasers out of his eyes!” I looked over at Eric shooting pretend lasers out of his eyes. 

“Yeah but Batman is so much cooler! He has all those gadgets, and Superman gave him Kryptonite for the sole purpose of beating him!” I looked around at everyone else in the group. Jess seemed to be feigning interest no doubt for Mike’s sake, and Angela looked...Well bored for lack of a better word.

“Come on boys let's not compare cock sizes...Besides we all know Supergirl is the real badass here.” I laughed and started to walk away ignoring Mike and Eric yelling at me over my shoulder.

“Hey Teo are you going to the dance this weekend?” I turned to face Angela. “Mmm dancing...Not really my forte at all. I don't enjoy falling on my ass.” We walked into the main building with Jessica and Lauren on the other side of me. 

“I was thinking about asking Eric to go with me.” She sighed and blushed a bit. I nodded my consent and patted her shoulder. “You know what? Go for it. You're a strong independent woman take charge.” I smiled at her reassuringly and she nodded. “Yeah you're right. Ill ask him tonight.” I turned my attention to Jessica and Lauren. 

“What about you guys? Got any dates for the dance?” Lauren then proceeded to tell us all about Tyler’s perfect proposal and the beautiful dress she'd gotten and how she planned on losing her virginity to him afterwards. I had to scoff at the last part but covered it up as a cough. “What about you Jess?” She turned away from me. “Well I wanted to ask Mike but he's totally gonna ask you…”

I instantly felt bad for her. Here she was pining over a guy that was interested in someone else. We've all been there, so I decided to enact my master plan to get her with Mike. “Actually Jess, Mike and I were talking and I think he's going to ask you.” Her entire face lit up. “No way really?!” I laughed at her excitement it was contagious. “Yeah! But don't say anything he wants it to be a surprise.” She nodded “Yeah, no of course gotta leave him his pride right?”

We all chatted aimlessly as we entered our AP Stats class. As the day ground on I kept thinking about a certain bronze haired god. All I wanted was for him to not ignore me. I mean who saves someone and then pretends like they don't exist. Most guys would demand to get into my pants after saving my life (wishful thinking right?). By the time lunch came I busied myself pushing around my food on my tray. I avoided looking at the table that was occupied by the Cullens/Hales, instead choosing to look at Jessica and Mike.

It was almost painful to see how she looked at him, and how uninterested he seemed. If anything that just cemented my resolve. Mike insisted on walking me to AP Bio so I thought that was the perfect time to enact my plan. “So Mike what do you think about Jess?” Wow. Great start Teo, honestly. 

“Shes alright, a really good friend….Why?” I shrugged. “Oh I don't know I just know she doesn't have a date to the dance next weekend..and you don't either so I thought you two could go together.” I tried to act nonchalant as we entered our class.

“Well...I was actually planning on asking someone else…” Oh no. Not good. Abort mission. “Oh? Really? Who?” Please god if you're real don't let him say what I think he's gonna say. “W-well..I was thinking of asking...You.” Fuck. This was not going according to plan at all….  
“Oh Mike….I- i’m so sorry but I can't go...I actually have to..” Quick Teo make plans ASAP. I looked to the right of Mike and saw a poster of the space needle. Perfect. “See I would but im actually going to Seattle that weekend for some shopping.” I nodded hoping I didn't sound as pathetic as i felt. “Oh...You can't go another weekend?” I shook my head. “Sorry this is the last weekend for those sales..But you should ask Jess. She really wants to go with you.” I bit my lip hoping he took the bait. I sighed as he nodded. “Yeah okay I think I will..” I turned and sat at my-our desk. I started to unpack my bag and looked up just to see Onyx eyes staring back at me. I tried to suppress the thrill I got at finally being noticed after six weeks.

Neither of us seemed to be willing to break the eye contact and so it went on.  
“Mr. Cullen?” Edward slowly turned his head in response to the question Mr. Banner had asked. “The Krebs Cycle..” He answered smoothly. I swear his voice sounded like velvet to my ears… We didn't have another staring match for the rest of the class period but now I was even more aware of his presence.. As if that were even possible.

As the bell rang I turned to pack up my belongs when I heard him call out to me. “Teo?” I tried to tell myself the shiver was because it was cold outside...Not at the way my name sounded rolling off of his tongue. I turned slowly. “What? Talking to me again?” He smirked.. His perfect lips going up into a crooked grin. Fuck. I was so smitten. “No, not really.” He admitted. Wow. Dick….

I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth.. “So what the hell do you want Edward?” I looked into his eyes again...Big mistake. “Im sorry...I know Im being rude, but it's better this way. It's better if we aren't friends.” Ouch. I tried to fight the stinging sensation in my eyes. I would not let him see me cry. “Fine.” I stood collecting my belongings before turning around to face him again.

“You know..You should've just let that stupid van crush me. Then you could've saved yourself all this regret.” He looked at me incredulously.

“Regret?” I nodded. “Yeah, you obviously regret saving me.. If you'd just let that stupid van crush me you wouldn't have to worry about it now.”

He looked absolutely livid. “You think I regret saving your life?” I glared at him. “I know you do.” He matched my glare only his seemed more intense due to his black orbs. “You don't know anything.” I turned and marched off, only as luck would have it my foot snagged a stool close to the door, so I tripped knocking all of my books to the floor. For a moment I debated leaving them there.. But in the end I bent down to pick them up. He was already there, and he had them stacked into a neat pile. “Thanks.” I muttered. “You're welcome.” Came his curt reply. I grabbed the books and stalked off to gym. Proud of myself for not once looking back. 

After school I practically sprinted to my car eager to get home and put this horrible day behind me. As I pulled out I was suddenly cut off by a shiny silver volvo. Edward had stopped in the middle of the road effectively blocking me behind him. I could see his brother Jasper and Alice in the car with him.I looked at his eyes in his rearview mirror and I flipped him off hoping that was a clear message. I saw his shoulders shake and his eyes crinkle.

Oh? So he thought it was funny? I was in the middle of debating whether or not it would be worth it to rear end him when a tap on my window distracted me. I turned to see Eric and rolled down my window.

“Sorry Eric..Im stuck behind Cullen.” I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Eric laughed and ran a hand through his hair. “No it's fine I actually have a question for you.. It's about the spring dance.” This. Was. Not. Happening. I looked ahead at Edward and he seemed to be..Listening almost as if waiting on my response. After a few seconds he raised his eyebrow and I turned back to Eric.

“So yeah only if you want to of course...No pressure I ju-” I sighed. “Im not going to be in town Eric. Sorry.” I realized I sounded super bitchy so I back pedaled. “I had already planned on going to Seattle...Im sorry.” He assured me that it was fine “Actually Mike already told me about your plans.”

I looked at him confused. “So why did you ask me?” he looked down sheepish. “I don't know I was hoping you were letting him down easy or something.” Well. I no longer felt bad for him. “Goodbye Eric.” I rolled my window back up and looked ahead to see Edward’s car peeling out of the parking lot. I rolled my eyes and drove home the long way to clear my head some.

 

That night I received two phone calls.. The first was from Jess calling to tell me that Mike had asked her to the dance and how happy she was and to ask if I wanted to go dress shopping with her and Angela to which I agreed. The second from Angela telling me that she asked Eric and he said yes. I congratulated them both, before retiring for the night.

The next morning I made it a point to park as far away from the shiny volvo as possible. I stepped out of my car and in doing so accidentally dropped my keys into a puddle at my feet. Great. I sighed and bent down to get them, and guess who was there Mr. Greek God himself. “How do you keep doing that?” I held out my hand for my keys and they were deposited to my hand. 

He smiled his crooked smile that made my heart do palpitations. “Do what?”

I rolled my eyes. “Appear out of nowhere.” He laughed quietly. 

“Teo, it isn't my fault that you're just extremely un-observant.”

I looked away from him “So what was with the traffic jam last night?”

“Oh..That was me giving Eric his chance.” My head whipped around so fast and I glared at him. “You…” I couldn't think of a word mean enough so I just turned and stormed off. Knowing he would follow. “So are you just trying to irritate me to death since Tyler’s van didn't do the job?”

His face hardened and his voice was ice cold. “Teo you are absolutely absurd.”

By this point I was fuming. I walked faster but he easily kept pace. Damn.

“Wait. Im sorry that was rude.” I looked at him sideways. “I didn't say it wasn't true.. But it was rude of me to say.” I groaned. “Why won't you leave me alone?”

He chuckled again. “I meant to ask you something but you distracted me.”

I stopped walking and turned to face him with an incredulous gaze. “Do you have Multiple Personality Disorder?” He smiled a full smile this time and I thought I might faint. 

“You're doing it again..” I sighed at him and motioned for him to speak.

“Fine then Edward. What do you want to ask me?”

He cleared his throat. “I was wondering if a week from friday, you know the night of the spring dance..” I cut him off.

“Are you trying to be funny?” He laughed and it sounded like an angelic choir. “Will you please let me finish?” I bit my lip and clasped my hands together. 

“Anyways..I heard you say you were going to Seattle that weekend and I was wondering if you wanted a ride.” Unexpected. I didn't know how to respond so I just stood there staring at him for a moment.

“What?” Yes Teo, wonderful response.

“I was wondering if you wanted a ride to Seattle.” he countered.

“With who?”

“Myself of course.”

I was so stunned the only response I could come up with was “Why?”

He didn't hesitate. “I was already planning a trip to Seattle, and quite frankly you're too accident prone to make a trip by yourself.” Ignoring his quip I responded.

“Honestly Edward I don't understand you...First you ignore me for weeks, then you tell me you don't want to be friends, and now you're asking to take me to Seattle.” He stepped closer to me and I felt my breathing hitch. 

“I said it would be better if we weren't friends not that I didn't want to be.” I rolled my eyes. “Oh thanks now that that’s all cleared up.”

“It would be...Prudent for us not to be friends. But..Im tired of trying to stay away from you Teo..” The full intensity of his eyes were unleashed upon me as he said that. “ So will you accompany me to Seattle?” I couldn't do anything but nod dumbly.  
He smiled briefly, but then his face became serious.

“You really should stay away from me.” he warned. “I'll see you in class.” And with that he walked away. All I could do was stare after him.


	6. Blood Type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Teo try to be friends. Teo feels like hes getting closer to the big secret, while his feelings for Edward continue to grow stronger. An accident in Bio leads to some unforeseen (however not completely unwanted) circumstances. Teo comes to a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm inspired to write! Updates might be coming pretty fast at the moment..Which is good for you guys right? So as always like, fave, share, follow, etc. Also review, review, review! Give me feedback tell me what you like or want to see!

Blood type

 

How do you know if you're obsessed with someone? Is it the point where you spend every waking moment thinking about them? Is it when you hang on every word that comes out of their perfect mouth? Is it the moment when seeing them changes your entire mood? Or is it the overwhelming desire to never part from their side… I was obsessed with Edward. Of that I was certain. But that in itself was dangerous. Yeah, he wanted to be friends and that alone brought me immense joy… But what if I wanted more. So much more. Would he be willing to take our friendship a step further? Was the guy even gay? 

 

It seemed every time we spoke I left the conversation even more confused, and smitten than before. I walked into my English class in a daze.. I didn't even notice that everyone's eyes in the class were on me. Probably because I walked in 10 minutes late. Oops.

“Thank you for finally deciding to join us Mr. Swan” Mr. Mason said as he looked at me with disdain. I blushed and hurried to my seat. Looking at the desk to my right I noticed that Mike wasn't sitting in his usual seat. I felt a twinge of guilt about rejecting him, but honestly it was for the best. Mike and Eric met me at the door when class was over though so I guess I wasn't completely unforgiven. 

“Hey guys..” I smiled at them and rolled up the sleeves of my flannel before brushing a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

“Hey Teo! Guess what happened last night? Angela asked me to the spring formal!” I feigned ignorance and high fived him. “No way! That's so awesome. I'm happy for you.”  
He laughed and continued to chat about random things. As we walked Mike seemed to liven up as well. I was just glad that everything smoothed itself out.

We went to our pre-cal class and met up with Jessica. All-in-all the day was going pretty good, and before I knew it lunch had arrived. I couldn't help the bundle of nerves I got in my stomach. Lunch was usually where I saw Edward for the first time each day, and where I anticipated seventh hour bio.

As we walked into the cafeteria I was disappointed to see that Edward wasn't sitting with his siblings at their usual table. I bit my lip and sat down with my friends listening to them talk aimlessly. After a few minutes Jessica elbowed me roughly in the side.  
“Oh my god…” I turned to her with a confused expression on my face.   
Why was she always so loud….  
“What?” She pointed at a table behind us and I turned and gasped. There he was..Sitting alone. In the middle of the cafeteria. 

“Edward Cullen is totally staring at you.” I quickly turned around. “N-no he isn't he's just looking in this direction.” Although a part of me hoped he was staring. Slowly I turned my head back in his direction and we made direct eye contact. Then he did something that surprised me. He held up a finger and beckoned me over.

“Did he just ask you to go over to him?!” Jessica was screeching in my ear. I stood briskly. “He probably just wants help with his Bio homework or something...I'd better go see what he wants.” As I turned and walked towards Edward, I could hear the whispers of not just my friends.. But the entire cafeteria. Everyone was staring. As I approached the table and sat down Edward smirked at me.

“Hello.. Why don't you sit with me today?” There it was again..The shiver. I'd decided to stop fighting it at this point and just admit what his voice did to me.

I cleared my throat. “This is different..”

His next words were all in a rush. “Well. I decided since i'm going to hell I might as well do it thoroughly.” I shook my head. “What does that even mean?” He looked at me his eyes smoldering but said nothing just glanced over at his family. “So.. What changed?”

His eyes flicked back to my face and he studied me for a minute. “I'm giving up trying to be good..” 

“I don't understand what you mean by that either.” He smiled at me and I melted. “I know. Here you didn't get any food.” He pushed his tray towards me. “Are you not going to eat?” He shook his head. “I'm not hungry.” 

I looked him over as I picked up an apple and took a bite. “So i've been trying to figure out what you are.” he chuckled and leaned forward some. “What are your theories?” I leaned forward as well and shook my head. “They're stupid I don't wanna say them.” He pursed his lips and unleashed the full force of his eyes on me. Shit. “Can you do me a favor?” I asked  
He suddenly looked very wary.

“It depends on what you want.”

“It's not much.” He waited expectantly.

“Can you warn me next time you decide to ignore me for my own good?” he smiled and nodded. “That seems fair.”

“Thanks.” I muttered softly.

“May I ask something in return?” I shrugged in response.

“Tell me your theories.” Fuck.. That was smart. Edward -1, Teo - 0

“I've considered...Bio engineering, you being a superhero...Radioactive spiders.” He started laughing. “You were right. Those were stupid.” I huffed and looked away, and he became serious again. “Teo… What if i'm not the hero..What if i'm the bad guy?”  
“You're dangerous?” I guessed. My pulse quickened as I realized the truth of my words. Edward was dangerous. I could feel it whenever I was around him. But it was far too late for me to care. “But, you're not bad..I don't believe that.” He raised an eyebrow and looked away. 

“You're wrong.” It was barely audible, I wasn't even sure that he actually said it. Eager to change the subject I asked him a question. “So now that we’re being friends are you going to tell me how you got over to me so fast?”

He smiled again and I decided I would do everything I could to make him smile more often. It was so beautiful. “No..Probably not.” I knew he would say that but I thought i'd try. 

“Of course not.” I looked around and noticed people standing and filing out of the now almost empty cafeteria. I hadn't even heard the bell. “Do you want to walk with me to Bio?” I asked while standing and picking up the tray. He shook his head. “I won't be going to class today, sometimes it's healthy to skip.” I nodded trying to hide my disappointment. “Oh.” I must've done a poor job at hiding it though. 

Edward walked over to me and took the tray out of my hands. “I'll be there to walk you to gym though.” The promise that I would see him again sent a thrill through me and I smiled despite myself.

“Yeah, okay.” I watched him walk away and sighed. That was the best lunch of my damn life. I was definitely a fan of having alone time with Edward. Hell Edward could just stand there and stare at a wall and i'd be a fan. I walked to my Biology class with a renewed rigor to figure out whatever the hell he was. He thought my theories were stupid? Fine. I was going to get to the bottom of this. I felt like Nancy Drew solving the biggest case of her career.

 

As soon as I entered the class I was bombarded by Mike. “So what did Cullen want?”  
I tried to reign in my annoyance and not tell Mike that it was none of his business who I spoke to. Instead going for a calmer. “Oh nothing, just a homework question.” I could tell he didn't believe it, but he let it go. Mr. Banner entered the room carrying a cart of some sort.

“Alright kids today we’re going to be figuring out what each of your blood types are.” I paled.Oh no… I HATED the smell of blood. I know a lot of people say it doesn't have a smell, but it does and it makes me faint. I tried to hold it together and not embarrass myself, suddenly very glad Edward decided to skip class. I'd be mortified if he saw me life this.

“Mr. Newton, you can start please come up to the front of the class.” I watched as Mike walked up to the front of the room and Mr. Banner wiped his finger with an alcohol pad before making a small little prick in his finger. That was all it took. Suddenly the classroom was spinning and then nothing..

I recovered to Mr. Banner telling everyone to give me some space. “Teo...Are you alright?” I nodded. “Ye-yeah I think I just need to go to the nurse.” Mike raised his hand and offered to take me. With the help of Mr. Banner I stood and Mike wrapped an arm around me escorting me out. 

Standing quickly turned out to be a horrible idea as I got hit with an instant wave of nausea. “Shit..” I muttered to myself.

“Teo?! What happened to him? Is he alright?” That voice.. It made me feel extremely calm until I realized who it was. Fuck I really didn't want him to see me like this.

“He fainted at the sight of blood in class and i'm taking him to the nurse.” It was the smell actually Mike… Why did he sound so proud? It's not like taking me to the nurse is some prize.. Well for him it might be. Suddenly I was transferred to a set of cold arms and a firm chest. I sighed against it before realizing it was Edward.

“I'll take it from here Mike thank you..” I pushed against his chest feebly. “N-no get away.” I swear I heard Edward give an exasperated sigh.

“See Cullen he doesn't want to go with you..” Mike moved to grab me but suddenly I was up in Edward’s arms and he was carrying me bridal style. “Hey! Come back!” Edward was obviously ignoring him as he shuffled us to the nurse.

“What did you do to yourself?” he sounded like he was trying not to laugh again but I had no energy to fight with him.

“The smell of blood makes me sick.” I responded meekly and looked up at his perfect face to see he was already looking at me. “Teo.. Blood doesn't have a smell.” I shook my head in disagreement and explained. “Everyone says that but it does. It's like a rusty smell.. I can't handle it.”

He looked deep in thought as we entered the nurse's office. How did he get all the way across campus that fast while carrying me? The nurse asked him what happened to which he answered. “There's always one.” She muttered. “Bring him in here, you can go back to class.” 

Edward sat me down on the bed and took up the seat beside me. “I'll actually stay with him if that's alright.” I knew if I wasn't feeling sick hearing him say that would've made me turn crimson.

The nurse asked me a series of questions but ultimately said i'd be fine and just to go home and get rest. I readily agreed happy to have an excuse to get out of gym. Mike walked in with my bookbag glaring at Edward and then turning to me. “Hey are you feeling better?” I smiled it was sweet he was concerned. “Yeah i'm fine Mike thanks.” He handed me my stuff and I hugged him as he left. I turned to look at Edward and noticed he was frowning in the direction Mike left in.

We walked into the parking lot and I started to walk to my car when Edward stopped me. “Let me take you home.” I furrowed my brow. “What why? I'm fine to drive.” Edward sighed and muttered something about being too stubborn. “Teo…” I could see he looked genuinely concerned so I agreed. “What about my car?” he took my keys out of my bag and set them underneath my car. “Alice will bring it to you later.” 

Alice...It was kind of weird I hadn't met any of his siblings yet and one of them would be driving my car. But I didn't want to fight with him so I got in his shiny volvo. We pulled out of the parking lot and a song I was familiar with started to play. “Clair de lune..” Edward looked genuinely impressed. “You know Debussy?” I nodded. “My mom would play classical music all the time when I was younger, and I would run around dancing to it.” He smiled but didn't take his eyes off of the road.

“Do you miss her?” I looked out the window at the rolling landscape of trees before responding. “So much...But she's happier this way. She's in florida with Phil. I felt like I was holding her back before you know?” He hummed his agreement. “So..Mike. Are you two..Romantically involved?” I blushed so hard. Was Edward asking me if I was dating Mike?

“No..Mike might be interested in me but I only see him as a friend.” He seemed smug after my response. I realized that the conversation was completely one sided so I asked a question deciding to be brave. “What about you? Any special girl caught your attention?” He smiled his crooked smile. “Girl? No. No girls interest me.” My breath hitched. Was he saying what I thought he was saying?

Not wanting to get my hopes up I changed the subject. “So what about your family?” That must've been the wrong thing to ask because he gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter. I needed to make a list titled: Things not to say to Edward to avoid pissing him off. Like seriously.

“What do you mean?” he mumbled.

“Well..” I continued. “Carlisle is your dad right? And the others are your siblings..So what about your mom?” He looked far off. Like he wasn't really present anymore. “Carlisle is our adoptive father. He and his wife Esme took us in.” He ended there and I could tell I wouldn't get anything else from him. But that didn't matter much because we pulled into my driveway. I made a mental note to ask how he knew where I lived later.

I sighed and opened the door and started to step out. “Thanks for the ride.” Suddenly Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me back in the car and leaned in close. So close that our faces were only inches apart.  
“I won't be in school tomorrow. I'm going on a camping trip this weekend with my brothers. Will you do something for me this weekend?" I bit my lip and nodded. He utilized the full power of his burning golden eyes. "Don't be offended, but you seem to be one of those people who just attract accidents like a magnet. So...try not to fall into the ocean or get run over by anything, alright?" He smiled crookedly and leaned back letting my arm go.

I stepped out of the car and by the time I opened my house door he was gone.

I locked up the house and slid down slowly against the door smiling like an idiot and putting my face in my hands. What was this boy doing to me?


	7. Scary Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teo goes to La Push on a beach trip with his friends. While he's there he runs into Jacob and a few other Quileute boys. A quick comment made by one of them leads him to ask Jacob for answers. What he learns, however may change his entire outlook on the Cullens.

Scary Stories

Even though I knew Edward wouldn’t be at school the next day, I was still disappointed that I didn't see him. I think maybe, some part of me hoped that he would just show up anyway.. I really didn't remember much of the school day. I remembered driving to school, parking, and heading to my first class. Next thing I knew, lunch was here. Which was fine I suppose. 

 

If today went by quickly monday would be here before I knew it. Then I could see him again. As I reconnected with my surroundings I noticed everyone was looking at me as if waiting for a response to something. I blinked owlishly.

“I'm sorry what?” everyone looked at me with varying looks of worry or annoyance.

“Teo, we asked if you wanted to come with us to la push tomorrow. There's a nice beach there. We were gonna go, swim, and just you know have a good time.” Mike almost pleaded at me with his eyes.

I put on a smile and nodded.

“Yeah Mike, it sounds like a great time i'd love to go.” 

After that the conversation at the table continued as per usual. I kind of stopped paying attention and let my thoughts wander before I knew it the day had ended and I was driving back home. I cooked a quick dinner for Charlie, stir fried rice, noodles, and chicken. Afterwards I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. ESPN, of course what else would Charlie watch? I looked down at my phone to check the time noticing that I had a text.  
"Hey Teo! We r gonna meet at my fam’s store around 5pm. We r gonna all leave our cars there nd then ride together in Tyler's van. - Mike"

I looked at the text for a few minutes. A part of me debated on just not going at all. I wasn't sure if I would actually have a good time. In the end, I decided to just go for it. It would probably be a little awkward at first but maybe I could end up enjoying it.

"Hey Mike, I'll see you all tomorrow. Thanks again for the invite.-Teo"

I turned off the TV, and headed upstairs to my room. I placed my phone on the charger, and laid down staring at my ceiling. It's only been one day, and already Edward was consuming my every waking thought. I was pretty sure this was extremely unhealthy. I turned over to lay on my side and closed my eyes determined to have a fun day with my friends without thinking about Edward twenty four seven..

A meadow…

Golden eyes…

Pale hands…..

A lean body….

“Why are you so far away Teo? Come to me”

I looked up to see Edward standing inside of a beautiful meadow. I reached out a hand towards him and started to walk. Only every step I took seemed useless. I wasn't getting any closer to him.

“Teo….. Please.” He held out his hand to me pleading with his eyes for me to come to him. 

I gave up walking and started to full out sprint to him. I tried to call out to him but when I opened my mouth no words came out. Suddenly i jolted, and stopped running. I looked down at a black hole that started to swallow me. I could do nothing but watch as I started to sink into the ground. I looked up at Edward and asked for help. I would be yelling if my voice wasn't broken. But he didn't come… He just looked at me with sad eyes.

Why wasn't he helping? The last thing I saw before the darkness swallowed me was Edward’s eyes suddenly onyx with his hand still outstretched to me. 

“I'm so sorry..” Was the last thing I heard before….

Nothing.

What are you doing Edward?

I jolted upright in my bed. A cold sweat drenched my body. Gross… I felt so sticky. A quick look out of my window told me it was daytime. I glanced at my clock and gasped. Holy shit how was it already 3pm! I grabbed my head and closed my eyes. What the hell was that dream…

Deciding it was probably best to forget about it I got up and took another shower to rinse off the gross overnight sweat. When I got out of the shower I looked at myself. My slender face seemed paler than usual, and my normally emerald green eyes seemed like a dull mossy color.

Even though i'd just slept I felt like i'd just run a marathon. I went back into my room to pick out an outfit for the day. I know we were going to a beach to swim and all but I decided I would just sit back and watch. In the end I grabbed some white shorts, a black shirt, a flannel, a beanie, and some white converse. After I was fully dressed, I looked back over at my clock.

4:46pm

Wow I guess i'd been idling around for longer than i'd thought. I got in my car and drove down to the Newton’s store. Outside I could see Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Angela, Eric, and Tyler. I pulled in beside Tyler’s van and got out. 

“Hey guys.” I smiled and waved at everyone. I was greeted with a chorus of “Hey Teos” in return.

“Hey Teo why aren't you wearing a wetsuit or swimming trunks?” Mike asked coming over to stand beside me.

I shrugged. “Oh, i'm not gonna swim i'm just here to hang out with everyone.” 

Mike nodded and we chatted aimlessly for a bit. Eventually we all got in Tyler’s van and made the drive down to La Push. As we pulled up to the beach all the guys got out of the van and made their way into the water. Angela, Lauren, Jessica and I all stayed behind.

“So Teo..” Angela started.

“What's up Ang?” I asked.

“I just wanted to thank you for giving me the courage to ask out Eric. That was really cool of you.”

I smiled and pat her leg. “No I didn't give you the courage, you already had that. All I did was remind you that you did. You're a strong independant woman. You should take charge more often.” We all laughed and continued to chat for a bit. Before long the sun had started to set. Casting a warm orangish-reddish glow over the area. The boys came back just before the sun completely set. We took out some logs and chairs out of the van and started a bonfire. 

It was actually really fun. Just sitting there with my friends talking, laughing. I didn't even think about Edward… Well, not much.

“Teo? Is that you?”

I turned to my right to see Jacob standing beside Tyler’s van with 2 other Quileute boys.

“Jacob? Hi!” I stood up and hugged him which turned out to be a bad idea because he picked me up and swung me around like I weighed nothing. When he sat me down I laughed. 

“You know Jake anabolic steroids are bad for you..”

He smirked and shrugged. “It wouldn't seem like such a big change if you visited me more often.” He put an arm around me and turned me to his friends.

“Teo this is Jared, Embry, and Quil. They're my best friends.” 

I shook all of their hands. “Hi i'm Teo it's nice to meet you all.”

The short one Quil elbowed Jared and started laughing. 

“Yeah same, but we feel like we already know you, Jake just doesn't shut up about you.”

“Yeah it's really tragic.” Jared piped in.

I swear I went crimson with embarrassment.

Behind me I heard someone clear their throat, so I turned back towards my friends and put one hand in my back pocket and used the other to scratch my eyebrow awkwardly.

“Uh guys, This is a childhood friend of mine Jacob Black. Jacob these are my friends.”  
I made quick introductions and Lauren invited the guys to sit with us. No doubt to start flirting..

“Wow Teo you're just so popular with the guys..First Edward Cullen, and now Jacob. I can hardly keep up I'm surprised you didn't invite Edward here tonight.”

I glanced over at Lauren and scowled.. What a mythic bitch.

Everyone looked at me including Jacob who suddenly looked extremely uncomfortable.

“The Cullens don't come here.” We all turned to look at Jared hoping he would elaborate but that seemed to be all he would share. I pursed my lips and looked at Jacob. Maybe he would know something. I leaned in close and whispered in his ear.

“Hey Jake, do you wanna go for a walk?”

He nodded and looked all too eager, so we got up and started to walk down the beach.

As we walked I wrapped my arms around Jacob's bicep turning on the charm hella strong. I really felt bad about what I was going to do, but I had to know. I looked up at Jacob through my lashes and bit my lip.

“So Jake, what do you think Jared meant by the Cullens don't come here?” 

Jake laughed and shook his head.

“I was hoping you hadn't caught that actually.. It's nothing. Just an old scary story.”  
We stopped walking and I leaned against a nearby rock with my arms crossed expectant. Jake Sighed in response.

“Do you know about our legends? The old stories about where we came from? The Quileutes I mean.”

I shook my head. “Not really.”

“Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood.. Supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark.” He smiled, to show me he really didn't believe the stories.

“Another legend claims that we descended from wolves, and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them.”  
“Then there are stories about… the cold ones.” His voice got quieter when he mentioned that. 

I stared at him waiting for him to continue. “The cold ones?”

“Yes there are stories some of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great grandfather knew some of them. He was the one that made the treaty that kept them off of our land.” He rolled his eyes at the end.

I motioned for him to continue. “Your great grandfather?”

“He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemy of the wolf, really, the wolves that turn into men, like my ancestors. You would call them werewolves.”

“Werewolves have enemies?”

“No, just the one..”

I stared at him getting antsy waiting for the rest of the story.

“So you see the cold ones are traditionally our enemies, but this pack claimed to be different. They didn't hunt humans like the rest of their kind. They only hunted animals. They weren't supposed to be dangerous, so my great grandfather made the treaty. If they promised to stay off of our land, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces.” He winked at me and laughed.

“Well, if they weren't dangerous… then why….?” I couldn't understand the need for the treaty, but at the same time I tried to not show how seriously I was taking this story.

“There's still a risk for humans to be around them. Even if they're civilized You never know, when they might get too hungry to resist.”

I swallowed the lump in my throat. “Wh-what do you mean civilized?”

“Like I said, they said they only hunted animals. Not humans.”

I nodded and looked at the sand beneath us. “So what does this have to do with the Cullens? Are they like the cold ones your great grandfather encountered?”

“No.” He paused for dramatic effect. “They're the same ones.” 

I guess the expression on my face was enough to convince him that I was scared because he looked extremely pleased with himself, then he continued.

“There are more of them now though, a new female, and a new male, but the rest are the same. In my great grandfather's time they already knew of the leader, Carlisle. He'd been here and gone, even before your people arrived.

“And what exactly are they?” I whispered. “The cold ones?”

He smiled darkly.

“Blood drinkers… Your people call them vampires.”

I bit my lip and looked out over the ocean.

“Wow you've got goosebumps!”

I laughed weakly at him. “You're a good storyteller Jake.”

“Yeah, pretty crazy though right? No wonder my dad doesn't want us talking to anyone about it.”

I shook my head. “Don't worry I won't give you away.”

“Please don't mention it to Charlie. He already got really upset when he found out we stopped going to the hospital because of Carlisle.”

“I won't, of course not. Don't worry.”

“You must think we're a bunch of superstitious natives huh?”

I laughed. “No actually, I think you're very good at telling scary stories.”

A sound further down caused us to look up just as Mike approached us.

“Teo! There you are. We're all ready to go.. But we couldn't find you.” He looked at Jacob with disdain. “So are you ready?”

I nodded at Mike. “Yeah just, give me a minute.” 

As Mike walked away Jacob scowled in his direction.

“Is that your boyfriend?”

I shook my head. “No, no absolutely not. He's just a friend.”

Jacob elbowed me playfully. “So when I get my license..”

I looked up at him with a genuine smile. “You should come visit me in the land of the pale-faces.” We both laughed amicably afterwards.

Talking to Jacob was really nice. I felt kinda bad for using him but he was definitely someone I could be friends with. It was so easy to talk to him. His childlike nature was infectious. He walked me back to Tyler’s van, and then he and his friends took off.

The others and I packed up the chairs and put out the fire and hopped in the van. I'd gotten the shotgun spot this time which was nice. It let me put my head back, close my eyes, and sleep. As my eyes drifted shut I thought about my conversation with Jacob, and everything that it could mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next three chapters are probably all gonna come at the same time or back to back. Simply because there’s very little Edward in them and we simply cannot have that. So Scary Stories, Nightmares, and Port Angeles will come relatively quick. Alrighty then, as always comment, leave kudos, fave, follow, bookmark. You guys know the drill.


	8. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teo has a bad dream, and comes to a few revelations, He finally decides on what he believes Edward is, and the best course of action on how to deal with him. He also decides to go with Jessica and Angela to Port Angeles for dress shopping.

 

When i'd gotten home Charlie was up waiting for me. As I walked into the living room I saw him watching you guessed it ESPN while eating Chinese take out.

“You know dad that crap is just gonna clog your arteries. It's not healthy.” I grabbed a carton of Lo Mein and sat down beside him.

 

“Yeah well, if it hasn't gotten me yet I doubt it will; pass me the soy sauce will you?”

I handed it over to him and we sat silently just eating Chinese. This was one of the best parts about living with Charlie. He didn't hover. We could just sit here and relax eating shitty Chinese, watching shitty sports, and just be...Us.

“So Teo, how was the beach. Billy called and told me you guys ran into Jacob and some of his friends. Apparently you're all Jacob has been talking about since he got home.”

I blushed and looked down at my food. Trying to formulate the right way to respond. Of course Charlie knew I was gay and he was accepting of it. But we'd never actually spoken about boys before, and I was unsure about how to approach this new territory.

I scratched my eyebrow with one finger and cleared my throat.

“Uh yeah, we did. It was really cool. First beach is so beautiful, Jake and I took a little walk and just talked. It was really nice. He's a good buddy you know? Easy to talk to and caring. Things like that.”

Charlie looked back at the tv and said nothing for a long time. In fact the silence was so long that I thought the conversation was over. That was, until he surprised me.

“So if you and Jacob, you know… I think we should...Have the talk.. A-about being safe, and using protection..”

My eyes bulged and I choked on my Lo Mein, and poor Charlie he looked just as uncomfortable. I held my hands up and waved them side to side.

“Uh no dad, it's - it's totally fine you don't have to worry about that. Mom beat you to it by a couple of years. Besides Jake is just a friend it's not like that okay? Please god let's never have “The Talk”...Like ever.”

Charlie visibly relaxed, and then tensed up again. 

“Well, maybe not Jake but if you decide to be...Active with anyone else I can go buy you some con-”

“JESUS CHRIST NO! Please for the love of god don't finish that sentence, you know what...I'm pretty tired i'm just gonna...Goodnight dad.”  
I put my Lo Mein on the table, kissed his cheek and practically sprinted up the stairs.

I closed the door to my room and ran a hand through my matted hair. The Humidity made it frizz up into a knotted clump. I grabbed my toothbrush and my jammies and took a quick shower, brushing my teeth afterwards. Feeling refreshed I went back into my room and pulled out my laptop. I stared at the blank screen for a few minutes before finally deciding to just do it already. 

Biting my lip I opened Chrome and clicked the search bar, with shaking fingers I started to type.

 

V A M -

Okay really Teo, this is stupid. There is no way Edward could be a vampire. They don't exist. I berated myself for letting Jake’s story affect me this badly. I closed my laptop, and placed it at the end of my bed. I looked around for my phone charger, but it was nowhere to be seen. Getting up, I searched all around my room to no avail. I groaned in annoyance. Lightning chargers were so damn expensive, and I really wasn't in the mood to buy a new one.

I checked the bathroom, to no avail. Just when I was about to give up I remembered that I took it with me this morning when I went to Newton’s, so I went down to my car and sure enough there it was right there on my floor. I let loose a sigh of relief and went back upstairs, plugged in my phone, and got into my bed. Almost instantly I was asleep.

Darkness.

Void.

All encompassing.

And then, just as soon as it came it was gone. Suddenly I was standing in a forest. I looked around for some sign of life, or civilization but there was nothing but a meadow… Foreign yet somehow familiar. I heard a rustling coming from the trees behind me, when I turned around there he was. My angel. 

“Edward.”

He looked up at me at the sound of his name. He smiled at me and held out his hand. I raised my hand and took a step forward to get closer to him.

“Edward? What's going on? What are you doing?”

I kept edging closer to him, before long I was standing right in front of him. His golden eyes were burning holes into my skull. He smelled so nice. Like honey, and lilac. He was so achingly beautiful too. God i'd forgotten what it was like to look at his face. Two days was entirely too long.

“Teo, my tiny Teo, fragile little human…”

Just before our hands connected I heard a growl come from behind me. I turned and saw Jacob there. Only he looked different. Much bigger and he was huffing as if gasping for air. But the most striking thing was his eyes. They were glowing yellow. 

“Jake, what-”

“Get away from him you leech!”

I turned to look back at Edward and he looked absolutely lethal his eyes we're now onyx and his teeth..His teeth were sharp and had pointed ends. They had elongated into.. Fangs.

“Try and take him away from me mutt..”

All of a sudden a feral growl erupted from Jacob's chest and he changed right in front of my eyes. Where he once stood was now a huge Russet- colored wolf. The wolf took a menacing step forward, his huge paws leaving an imprint on the soft mossy forest floor. Everything that happened next, happened so fast that I wasn't able to completely follow. The wolf jumped at us, and I turned toward Edward to try and push him out of the way but he wouldn't budge.

“Teo...I'm so sorry.” he whispered to me.

Suddenly I was being flipped through the air. I was directly behind Edward facing the trees. Behind me I heard the sound of thunder as Edward and Jacob collided..

“NO!”

I sat bolt upright in my bed, sobbing and clutching my chest. There was a loud banging sound as my beside table slammed into the ground. I looked around my room. Various articles of clothing and books were thrown around the floor. What the hell happened?

“E-Edward? Jacob?”

I took deep breaths and tried to calm my erratic heartbeat. What was that dream? Was it significant in anyway? I steeled my resolve and decided to continue my search from earlier. I reached at the foot of my bed for my laptop but saw that it wasn't there. What the hell?

I could've sworn that i'd placed it at the foot of my bed when I went to sleep. Upon further inspection of my room I saw that my laptop had been thrown across the room so it sat on the ledge right in front of my window. Getting up I slowly walked to my window ledge and picked it up sitting down on the ledge. 

I ran a hand through my hair and opened the computer. It was at the exact same spot that i'd left it.

 

V A M P I R E - Search

I clicked the first link. There was some really obscure picture of a shirtless guy making out with some random chick. This website claimed that there was a club in which the vampires frequented, and doing them favors would get you turned into one.

I called bullshit and kept looking.

This next website was a bit more helpful. It described the history of vampires, with a few of their traits. Pale skin, Ice cold, Super fast were just some of the few. However this website claimed them to be a thing of fiction. But the one thing every website had in common was their diet. 

Blood. 

Vampires drank blood.

I ran through the list in my head.

I'd never seen any of the Cullens eat, or drink anything. Like ever. They were all so incredibly beautiful. The website claimed that was so they could lure their prey, humans in. Edward was impossibly fast, and super strong. He stopped Tyler’s van from crushing me, and he always seemed to be at the right place at the right time.

What else was there. He skipped the whole blood type day in biology.. “Sometimes it's healthy to skip.” They all walked with incredible grace. In fact it was so graceful it couldn't be human. But just because they had a few quirks doesn't mean that they were the living dead right?

I thought back to how Edward always seemed to know what everyone else around him was thinking, all the time except for me. Not only that, but Edward always speaks like he's from a different time period. He seemed like he belonged in a turn of the century novel, not a high school.

There was also the fact that he told me he was dangerous, a villain. If this was true did that mean he was evil? Did Edward in fact want to kill me? I thought back to the first time I met him. He seemed so repulsed by me. In fact so much so that he vanished for weeks before returning. Then when he did come back he avoided, and ignored me like the plague.

But none of this made sense. If Edward wanted to kill me then why not just do it and get it over with? Why did he stop the van from crushing me? Why did he act like he cared about my well being?

It hurt me almost to the point that it was physical when I thought about Edward wanting to kill me. I'd already known I was smitten with him, but at this point there was an overwhelming urge to see, and be near him. The small glimpses of him in my dreams weren't enough. I needed to see him in person to confront him and demand answers. I think he owed me that much at least.

I needed to find more. I knew in my heart that Edward and the Cullens weren't evil. There had to be an answer. I decided to refine my search

 

V A M P I R E - G O O D - search

 

Okay there were far less results here but one stood out. I clicked the link. Inside was a picture of a beautiful woman. She was standing tall on a pile of bodies. It would've been cool if it wasn't so horrifyingly tragic. Stregoni benefici: An Italian vampire, said to be on the side of goodness, and a mortal enemy of all evil vampires. Bam that was it. A Vampire that was good. A vampire that fought other vampires but still. She didn't kill humans. She just fed on them enough to survive but that's it.

 

Maybe Edward was like her.. Maybe he was good. Everything in me hoped that he was. I closed the internet browser, and turned off my laptop. As I climbed into bed I debated everything from the previous couple of days. I was confident that Edward was a vampire, and in school the next day I would confront him about it. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. There were no more nightmares.

 

I got up the next morning feeling refreshed, and energized. I was ready to find Edward and make him talk to me. I needed to know the truth. As I got dressed I couldn't help the bundle of nerves in my chest. What if this all went horribly wrong, and I got hurt or he ran away again. I couldn't take either of those things happening.  
I walked down the stairs to see a note from charlie on the kitchen table looks like he'd left already for work. That could only mean someone had been killed. I grabbed the remote and turned on the news while I was eating cereal. 

“Two hikers have been found dead out in the woods. Police officers are reporting a wild bear attack to be the cause.” Oh no. That's so sad… I really hoped that nobody else got hurt…. Leaving my house I got in my Camero and took the long way to school. Part of me realizing I was delaying the inevitable. I turned on the radio to a random station looking for something to take the edge off.

“I'm so into you, I can barely breathe….” Wow I think that was the corniest line to any song i'd ever heard, however it was so accurate. I turned the song all the way up and let Ariana Grande serenade me into forks high. I parked in my usual spot in the student parking lot, and looked around for the shiny silver Volvo, but much to my dismay it was nowhere to be found.

Maybe Edward was just running late, I knew I could count on seeing him at lunch so I got out of my car noticing how sunny it was today. No ice or snow or rain anywhere. It was nice. Reminded me of Phoenix. The closer it got to lunch the more knots my stomach was tied into. How would he react? He would get angry whenever I would ask a question he couldn't answer or made him uncomfortable. How would I approach this topic?

“Hey Edward do you wanna drink my blood or not? Inquiring minds want to know.”

Yep that's it. That's exactly how i'd do it. Wow that list of things not to say to piss him off would've come in real handy right about now. Finally the lunch bell rang, and since it was such a nice day outside the majority of students sat on the patio. As I got my food I scanned the room looking at the few students who stayed indoors. No sign of Edward or the Cullens anywhere.

Thinking that they were already outside I followed Mike to the table everyone else was at on the patio and scanned the area out there. Still no Edward..I was starting to get really upset. Every time I wanted to see him he was nowhere to be found, but whenever I wasn't expecting it bam there he was. Ugh he's so frustrating.

 

“He's not here you know.”

I looked up to see Jessica sitting on top of our table attempting to get a tan. Her head was tossed back and her eyes were closed.

“Who isn't here..”

 

“Edward, the Cullens.. They're not here. Whenever it's sunny outside they vanish. Dr. Cullen pulls them all out of school for like family hiking or something. Totally weird. I tried that on my dad once, not even close.”

“Yeah.. Weird.”

Well if I wasn't sure then I was sure now. Vampires couldn't be in the sunlight. This also confirmed that all of them were vampires. The entire Cullen clan, or should I say Coven…

“Hey Teo?” 

Brought back from my musings by Angela who called me.

 

“Yeah Ang? What's up?”

 

“Jess and I were wondering if maybe you'd wanna come dress shopping with us in Port Angeles tomorrow night?”

I nodded. “Yeah sure it sounds like fun.”

 

The rest of lunch was spent discussing our plans for tomorrow. Then I went to Biology...Without Edward. It was super boring. I couldn't even focus on the lesson. By the time gym rolled around I was just done with the day. I was really excited to go dress shopping with the girls tomorrow though. It would be nice to just get away. When I got home I pulled out my computer determined to do more research.

I looked up books on vampires, but sadly there was no place in forks to buy one. The closest was an old bookstore in Port Angeles that sold a book on the cold ones. Wow that was actually perfect. If I wasn't excited before I was now. This was it. My chance to get answers, and I was going to grab it and roll with it.


	9. Port Angeles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teo goes to Port Angeles with Jessica, and Angela. He uses the trip to go to an old bookstore, but runs into trouble. Just when it seems like hes not going to make it Edward shows up to save the day. Teo and Edward then have an honest chat, where truths are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys!!! Theres been so much going on ive been getting ready for college etc, but to make up for the wait, here is the longest chapter so far!! Port Angeles <3

Port Angeles

 

“Yes! That's it that's the one Jess! Teo doesn't that dress look amazing on her? Teo?”

I turned my head from the glass window of the dress shop the three of us were in to look at the dress Jessica had on. 

“Yeah, that dress looks good.” 

Jessica rolled her eyes at me and continued to ogle herself in the mirror. I looked back out the window turning back to my thoughts. Okay so the dress shop is about a mile and a half from the bookstore.. If we left the store soon we could stop by the bookstore in time to make our dinner reservation.. But from the looks of things Ang and Jess are no where near close to being done shopping… Dammit.

I suppose I could always just go to the store myself, but Angela and Jessica would definitely say something. However, this was the only reason I even came to Port Angeles. That book might have valuable information about Vampires, and about Edward.. As always as soon as I thought about him, he became the only thing I thought about. It had been five days almost since i'd seen him, and each day seemed to be harder than the last. 

It would've been so much easier if I hadn't found out about “The Cold Ones,” and the Cullens by association. At this point all I wanted to do was to grab Edward by the shoulders and demand that he tell me the truth. I wanted him to admit to me that he was a Vampire, no matter how crazy that might sound. Yep, I was going insane… What has your life come to Theodore?

“Teo? TEO?!”

 

“Huh? What i'm sorry what's going on?”

Jessica and Angela looked at me with varying degrees of annoyance. I blushed at having obviously been caught off guard. 

“Teo, we asked you what you thought about my dress?”

I looked Angela up and down appraising her form. The dress fit her nicely and the navy blue served a nice contrast to her skin tone. 

“It looks nice Ang.” 

Jessica sighed and shook her head at me.

“Look Teo you're just not into this are you? You've said that about every dress we’ve tried on… Is there something else you'd rather be doing?”

I pursed my lips and looked at the girls, well now was as good a time as any. I stood gathering my hoodie and throwing it over my shoulders, and slinging my backpack on. 

“Yeah actually, now that you mention it there's this really awesome bookstore i've been dying to visit. It's only a short walk away..I'll just, meet you guys at the restaurant okay?”

I walked out without waiting to hear a response. Quickly pulling out my phone I typed in the address of the bookstore into my GPS. It was actually a bit further away than I thought. Almost 2 miles. I groaned and began walking. It was actually kind of nice to get some fresh air, Port Angeles was a beautiful town. 

As I rounded a corner I ran right into a jock and a group of his friends. Because I wasn't paying attention, I lost my balance and fell flat on my ass.

“Ow…” I murmured softly to myself. I looked up at the jock and boy did he seem livid.

“Watch where you're going dipshit, or next time i'll make you.”

I scoffed was this guy serious?

“Sorry, I must not have seen you. Although I don't see how, it's hard to miss someone as wide and as dense as you.” I stood up and brushed off my clothes.

“What the hell did you just say to me fag?”

I laughed. “Right of course. Continue to perpetuate stereotypes. Not only are you a jock, but you're also an idiot. Don't worry though, you're not my type shrimpy.” 

I glanced down at his crotch, scoffed and walked away. That was dangerous. I don't know why I did that. Fucking with Jocks usually ended up badly for the gay kid. Come on Teo haven't you seen any 90’s movie ever? I looked back over my shoulder, to see the group of guys staring at me but not following. 

That was good right? I wouldn't be getting my ass beat today at least. That's all that mattered. I walked a little faster eager to not only get answers, but to get as far away from those jocks as possible. Every so often I would glance back over my shoulder to make sure I was still safe. By the time i'd arrived at the bookstore I was a wreck. Maybe I was being paranoid, but in this day and age you couldn't be sure. 

People were being killed because of their sexual orientation, and I had no desire to become another statistic. I had too much to live for. Taking a much needed deep breath I began to browse the store looking for the book. In the end the search paid off, I found it hiding in one of the back corners of the store.

I sat down and opened the book starting with the forward, as I read more and more of the book, I realized it was telling me a lot of the same information that the website did. Wow this wasn't actually all too helpful. But one thing this book had that the websites didn't, was a first hand account of someone who claimed to actually be a vampire. This was as good as anything, and if it turned out to be fake, well then at least i'd read an interesting book.

I stood and looked at the time 8:45pm.

HOLY SHIT. I'd been in the store for four hours. Fuck, Angela, and Jessica must be so worried. I'd missed our dinner reservation. I dialed Jessica’s number, but it went straight to voicemail. Come on Angela pick up. Again straight to voicemail. Well, with both of my friends not answering, and at least a thirty minute walk to the restaurant I paid for the book and left the store. It had gotten very dark while I was in the bookstore, and I was kind of sketched out. It just seemed like someone was watching me… 

I pulled my jacket closer around me and walked around a corner. I saw two men in jackets, they were too far away to see clearly, but they looked drunk.. I turned around and started walking in the opposite direction, just as two more men popped up in front of me. I turned around to see the two men from before approaching me, and a feeling of dread settled in my stomach. Oh no, no no no. Please don't let this be happening. I turned back to the direction of the bookstore, only to collide into the jock from earlier. Although instead of falling this time he caught me. 

“Where ya goin’ princess? Why are you in such a rush?”

I could smell the alcohol on his breath, and it was disgusting.

“Let go of me!” 

I ripped my arm free and turned around to run away from him, only to see that I was cornered in a parking lot, and the five of them were backing me into corner.

“What's wrong princess? No witty remarks? What happened to that sass from earlier?”

I looked at all five of them, then down at my hands. I had a bit of martial arts training. I could possibly take on one or two of them, but all five? There was no way.

 

I tried to stop my hands from shaking to no avail. One of the jock’s friends grabbed me from behind, so I headbutted him, grabbed his arm, and used his own weight, and drunken stupor to flip him over on his back. 

“Dam Jerry! Are you alright man? You're dead now fag! We were just gonna have fun with you, but now. Were gonna kill you. Isn't that right Logan?”

Logan, the jock from earlier stepped forward. “Damn right...You think my dick is small? Well let's see how that tight little ass of yours likes it.” 

It was in this moment that several things happened all at once. Logan and his friends charged at me, just as the dumpster beside me started to levitate. I had no time to process that because the jocks we're getting closer. Everything started to move in slow motion, and suddenly I was calm. I spread my legs and got into a fighting stance. If I was going down I was going down swinging. I shoved the palm of my hand into one guy's nose hearing a crack, then I grabbed him by the hair, and kneed him in the stomach. Just as I was about to punch him in the temple I was thrown to the ground. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the flying dumpster soar across the parking lot into a brick building, but the jocks didn't seem to care.

I knew that there was no saving myself from this position. Logan grabbed at the buckle on my pants shoving my face into the pavement. I thought about my mom, Charlie, my friends, and Edward… This was it. I closed my eyes, prepared to just endure it until the end. Then all of a sudden I heard tires screeching, I opened my eyes to see blinding headlights in front of us. There was a blur, and suddenly I was up on my feet standing far away from the spot I was just in. I was being hugged tightly. All of my senses were filled with the smell of honey and Lilac. 

“Teo… Get in the car now.” 

His voice sounded like heaven after all this time. Edward. He'd saved me. The emotions I felt in that moment were infinite and all consuming. 

“NOW, Teo!”

I jumped startled, and his grip on me relaxed. I looked up at him, but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at the group of guys, who were slowly recovering from being tossed all over the parking lot. Edward looked absolutely murderous his eyes were as dark as the night sky above us, and he just radiated lethality. I obeyed him and got in the car, closing the door. Edward walked around to the driver’s side, but not before being stopped by Logan who had gotten up and placed a hand on Edward’s shoulder.

“Yo what the fuck do you think you're doing man?! He's our little faggot. Wait your turn.”

Edward and I shit you not here, growled. He actually growled, and grabbed Logan’s hand twisting it ever so slightly but the crack that sounded was real. Logan howled and bent over in pain.

“No, He's mine, and he's not a faggot. Come near him again, and it'll be the last thing you do.”

Edward spoke slowly, and deliberately like a knife. Each word cutting through me like butter. 

“That goes for all of you.. I'd better not ever see any of you again. Consider yourselves lucky, for if Theodore wasn't here… Well, you wouldn't be walking away from here.”

With that Edward turned away from them and got in the car. He did a fancy maneuver and suddenly we were speeding away. His knuckles were white from how tight he was gripping the wheel, and he refused to look at me.

“T-Thank you..” 

He said nothing or even moved to acknowledge me.

“I-”

“What the hell were you thinking?”

I furrowed my brow shocked, but at least he was speaking to me.

“What do you mean?”

“You were… Fighting them. Why, Why would you do that Teo?! Surely you must've known that…. Y-You promised me you'd stay out of danger!”

“I just, I mean I knew there was no way I could outrun them, and I-I knew fighting them was stupid, but what else was I supposed to do Edward?”

“You could've stayed with Jessica and Angela! You put life in danger for a stupid book! You don't know what- what those jocks were thinking! What they would've done to you!”

“Right, and you do?” This was it.

 

He shifted his eyes to me and then back to the road. 

 

“It wasn't hard to guess…”

 

Teo- 1

Edward -1 

Well played Cullen…

“Distract me.”

 

I looked at him confused. “What?”

He grit his teeth. “Distract me, before I turn this car around and rip those jerks apart piece by piece.”

I knew he was actually capable of doing just that, and that thought excited, and scared me.

 

“Okay, it's going to be alright, just-just put your seat belt on, you're doing 85mph.”

 

He laughed and the sound was so comforting.

“Why don't you put your seat belt on?” 

I smiled and looked down.

“Oh yeah, I should do that.”

Before long we pulled up outside the restaurant I was meeting Jessica and Angela at. Edward parked and came around to my side to open my door for me.

“Thank you..” 

He nodded and led the way. As we started to ascend the steps to the door, Angela and Jessica walked out.

“Teo! Where were you!? We were worried, but we got really hungry so we ate without you..”

Thanks Jessica, I could've been dead nice to know how much you cared.

“I'm sorry Jessica, it's my fault Teo has been gone for so long. We ran into each other and got talking.” 

Edward smirked his little crooked grin. Oh he was turning the charm on super hard. But, it was working because Jessica was eating it up.. She smiled and shook her head, poking out her chest a bit.

“Oh no, it's totally fine. We're just glad he's okay. Well...Teo let's go!” 

Jessica grabbed my arm and turned us around to walk back down the stairs.

“Actually, do you mind if I take Teo home? I want to make sure he's eaten beforehand.”

Jessica looked at me, and then over her shoulder at Edward, then she whispered in my ear: “you'd better call me the second you get home, I want ALL the details!”

I rolled my eyes but consented, Edward and I stood there and watched them take off, Edward laughing at some inside joke.

“What is it?”

Edward looked at me and placed a hand on my waist leading me into the restaurant. The place he was touching me felt like it was on fire.

“Jessica thinks that i'm going to take advantage of you tonight.”

I wish.

“Oh really? How do you know that?”

He laughed at me and asked for the best table in the house.

“Edward no this is too expensive, I can't afford this food alone. Jess, Ang, and I were gonna split the bill.”

He shook his head and led me to our table.

“It's on me don't worry about it, order whatever you like.”  
“But-”

He held up a hand to stop me and motioned to the menu. I sighed knowing I wasn't going to win this argument.

I scrolled over the menu noting all of the expensive Italian food. Why did Jessica pick this place again? 

 

“Hey there, my name is Beatrice, you can call me Bee for short, i'll be your waitress tonight. Is there anything I can get you? I do mean anything.” 

I looked up from the menu and felt myself immediately scowl. Our waitress “Bee” was damn near purring over Edward. Shoving her cleavage in his direction and all. I looked at Edward but he wasn't paying her any attention, he was just staring at me like he was trying to figure something out.

“Yes, Teo what would you like to drink?”

Bee didn't even glance over in my direction her attention solely on Edward. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit peeved. I mean Edward was obviously here with me, even though this might not be a date.. He was still with someone.

I cleared my throat and Bee looked at me with annoyance as if it was physically exhausting for her to NOT look at Edward.

“I'd like a coke please.”

Bee quickly wrote it down and turned back to Edward.

“What about you handsome? What would you like to drink?”

Edward quickly waved a hand.

“Nothing. Thank you though.”

Beatrice huffed and walked away clearly annoyed.

“So, what was that about?” I asked pointing at Beatrice’s retreating form.  
Edward raised a brow.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh Edward come on, you're telling me you didn't notice her practically drooling over you?”

He smiled his crooked grin.

“No..I guess I was preoccupied.” 

He looked directly into my eyes burning holes straight through me. I had to suppress a chill from racking through my body.

“Oh, I see.. So, how did you know where to find me? The truth please… I'm sick of the games.”

Edward considered me for a moment, then he sighed and muttered something under his breath that I couldn't hear.

“I followed you to Port Angeles, because I just had a feeling that you would fall off a cliff, or.. Get mugged, when I got here you weren't with Jessica, or Angela, so I read their thoughts. Then I just simply drove to the bookstore.”

Whoa. He gave me a real answer, not the run around. This was huge.. I could finally get him to admit it! Just as I was about to respond our waitress came back.

“Alright, here’s your coke, are you ready to order?”

Again. Only to Edward, however Edward seemed to notice my annoyance this time.

“No, i'm not eating. What about you Teo? What would you like?” 

He smiled sweetly at me, causing me to turn crimson and lose my train of thought.

“Um, I-i..”

He nodded and reached over taking the menu from my hands, causing our fingers to brush. His skin was ice cold, but more than that, when he touched me an electric current seemed to pass through us causing me to gasp. Edward was staring down at our hands as if he felt it too. I could've swore I heard him mumble “interesting..” under his breath.

 

“Uh. I hate to interrupt y’all but there are other people waiting.”

I looked around at the almost empty restaurant.

“Right of course. I'm sorry, Teo I suggest the ravioli it's wonderful.”

I nodded my consent.

“Yeah I'll just take that.”

She rolled her eyes and took our menus walking away. I couldn't help but smile at her reaction.

“So do you do that a lot? The reading minds thing…”

“Yes. I can read the mind of anyone around me, well almost anyone… I'm sure there's a distance to how far I can do it but I haven't tested it..”

“So you can read my mind?” I blushed recalling the times i'd practically undressed him in my mind.

“No.. Your mind is a mystery to me.. It's actually quite frustrating. I can't hear your thoughts at all. It's like, everyone else’s minds operate on FM radio waves and yours is AM, so when I try to read your mind it's like radio static..”

 

I pursed my lips, on one hand it was probably a good thing that he couldn't read my mind.. But on the other hand, did that mean I was broken? What if something was wrong with me?

“Wow.. What's wrong with me? Am I broken?”

Edward started chuckling.

“I tell you I can read minds and you think something is wrong with you? Honestly Teo, you're incredible.”  
I laughed despite myself.

“I'm serious! I've always known I was a freak, it's nice to finally have that confirmed. Thank you.”

“You're not a freak Teo.”

I looked into his eyes and melted. It was so crazy that just something as simple as that had me unraveling.

“So what are they thinking?” 

I pointed to a booth behind us with three people sitting in it. Two girls, and one guy they were obviously planning to leave very soon. Edward looked at me and shook his head. 

“Sex….hmm Money, and sex.”

I laughed. “Impressive.”

“So...How old are you?”

Edward's face became somber.

“17.”

“How long… How long have you been 17?”

“...A while.”

He was finally admitting it. My stomach was exploding in butterflies. I couldn't believe after all this time he was finally opening up. I but my lip to stop my shit eating grin and shook my head.

“What about the others? Alice, Rosalie,? Jasper?”

“Yes them too.”

Our waitress came back and gave us our food. Well I should say me because Edward didn't actually order anything. We thanked her and she left after scowling in my direction.  
“So.. Does sunlight make you guy's explode?”

Edward Chuckled. 

“No… We kind of. I'll just show you sometime.”

“Allergy to garlic?”

“No.”

“Strong aversion to crucifixes?””

He laughed. “No, none.”

“Do you guys sleep in coffins?”

“No, we uh.. We don't sleep.”

“Wait like ever?”

“No, never.”

“Wow.. That's insane.”

I looked down to notice that in between my questions i'd finished eating my dinner. Edward paid for the meal much to my chagrin, and he escorted me back to his volvo. He pulled off and did 95mph on the road back to forks.

“Is that a vampire thing too? The driving really fast?”

He nodded and looked at me.

“We can run very fast, so in comparison things like cars, or walking.. Seem slow. So whenever we can drive fast, we do. However, most of us choose to be conspicuous with our cars. Rose on the other hand, has always had an affinity for sports cars.”

“So how old are you actually?”

“I was born in 1901…”  
My eyes widened at this news. Edward was 108 years old. That was insane to even comprehend.. 

“Ask me the most important question.”

“What do you mean?”

“My diet Teo, ask me what we eat..”

He was upset now. He almost spat the words at me. It scared, but excited me. I was once again reminded that he was dangerous.

“I'm not scared.”

“You should be. I'm a monster. On that first day, I wanted you. When you walked past the fan and it sent your scent over in my direction. It took every ounce of willpower I had to not jump across the table and kill you.”

“Edward, I.”

“I had already planned it. I'd take out the two girls in the front to keep them from getting to the door, Then i'd snap Mr. Banner’s neck and kill the rest of them by the aisle, it'd only take a few seconds… Just a few seconds to ruin what Carlisle has spent years building here. Even now I still want you. Your blood calls out to me like no other.. I had to leave and go stay with my cousins in Denali, just to try and get some space from you, to get a clear head.”

The silence that set over us was deafening. Edward was just confirming what i'd already knew. A part of him thirsted for my blood. But it was news to me that I was the reason he left for a month at the start of the year.. But Jacob said..

 

“But my friend Jacob Black said that you guys weren't dangerous, that you were safe because you only drink animal blood.”

Edward scoffed and shook his head. 

“The Blacks have a good memory, yes we don't drink the blood from humans, but don't ever for one second think that we aren't dangerous. I could snap your neck in the time it would take you to blink.”  
I shuddered.

“Wow romance a guy a bit more, before you start talking about snapping his neck.”

Edward laughed at me and parked turning to completely face me. I looked around noticing that we were home already. Wow time just flew by when I was with him.

“How do you know where I live? This is the second time you brought me home.”

He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

“Forks high school doesn't do a good job protecting their student’s privacy.”

I shook my head and chuckled.

“Goodnight Edward.”

I turned away to open the door only to find Edward already there. He bent down and kissed my forehead, then he leaned into my ear and so softly, I wasn't even sure I heard it, he responded.

“Goodnight Theodore.”

I gasped and closed my eyes. When I opened them again, he was gone. I placed my hand over my chest to feel my heart beating rapidly. With shaky hands I opened my front door, and climbed up my stairs to my room. I looked at my phone to see I had two texts, one was from Jessica telling me not to do anything she wouldn't do, and the other was from an unknown number.

I'll be there to pick you up for school in the morning. Sweet dreams Teo. - Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

 

I laid on my bed with a wide grin on my face. I re- read the message over and over getting a new thrill each time. Just this simple promise that i'd see him again had me feeling giddy. I thought it was insanely funny that he signed his full name at the end of the text as if it was a letter.

I laid my phone down on my bedside table and closed my eyes.  
That night there were no nightmares.


	10. Interrogations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teo, and Edward get to know each other better, and a few truths and revelations are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright so I kind of messed up here. This should be Theory, but in my effort to pump out a longer chapter for you all due to my long hiatus, I accidentally combined Port Angeles and Theory. So Theory will be woven into Port Angeles and Interrogations. It doesn't really affect the flow of the plot any so I figure it's fine. Anywho here’s Interrogations.

Interrogations

 

About three things I was absolutely certain. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him, and I didn't know how potent that part might be, that thirsted for my blood. Finally, I was completely, and irrevocably in love with him. I awoke the next morning to a car honking. I walked over to my window and kneeled on the ledge, pulling back the curtains. Sure enough, as promised there he was. Standing right outside his shiny silver volvo smiling up at me. I shook my head, biting my lip and running a hand through my hair. I moved away from my window, striding across my room to grab my phone. I shot Edward a quick text.

 

I'll be out in just a minute, I have to take a shower, and get dressed… Don't.. Go anywhere. ~Teo

I sat my phone back on my bedside table and walked over to my closet. What would I be wearing today? Usually I didn't care, but today I felt like I had to look nice so that Edward would take notice. Silly right? I had only been browsing for a few seconds when my phone vibrated. I walked back over to my bedside table and picked up my phone, smiling when I saw I had a text from Edward.

Silly human, I'm not going anywhere. But, try to hurry up, I don't want you to be late for school and miss out on your education. ~ Edward

Hmm he didn't sign his full name today. Chuckling I went back to my closet, in the end I decided to wear a slightly too large varsity jacket, just because I loved jackets that we're a bit bigger than me, a white tee, tucked into some faded blue jeans with the knees cut out, and some black boots. I figure if this didn't make Edward notice me, nothing would. I took a quick shower, and hopped out styling my hair to the side in a sort of half-swoop. I looked myself over in the mirror, quickly got dressed, grabbed my bag, and headed out of the door.  
I locked the deadbolt, and turned around to see Edward staring intently at me. I sighed he looked so perfect in a simple button up with slacks, and dress shoes. I melted at the sight of him, he always looked like he was carved out by the gods themselves. I wondered if that was a vampire thing. I walked over to him biting my lip wondering why he looked so intense.

 

“Hey.” I muttered shyly.

Instead of responding Edward walked right up to me and leaned down burying his face in my neck inhaling sharply. I gasped and stood there not really sure how to react. My body however, seemed to know exactly how it wanted to feel. I got instantly hard. Edward was only inches away from me. So close that I was sure that as soon as he stepped away from me he'd notice my erection. I blushed insanely hard and prayed that it wouldn't freak him out. 

“Gets easier everyday.. Good Morning Teo..” 

Edward pulled back, barely to stare into my eyes. He smirked and held my face in his right hand. 

“You look absolutely stunning today. Shall we?”

Edward pulled back and walked over to the passenger side of his car opening his door for me. I let out a shuddering breath that I didn't even know I was holding and climbed in the car. Edward closed the door and walked around to the drivers side, getting in and pulling out of my driveway. This time I remembered to put on my seatbelt.

 

“So is being insanely attractive a vampire thing? Or just an Edward thing?”

“We're designed to be the perfect killers. Everything about us attracts you in. My voice, my face, even my smell.”

I nodded, noting the times that I seemed to get disoriented around Edward.

“I mean I guess that makes sense… What about the gay thing? I mean you are gay right?”

Edward pursed his lips before chuckling.  
“I suppose so yes, if I were to label it, that's what it would be called. However, when you've lived as long as I have gender, and sexuality tend to hold less importance. I've never been with a man or a woman romantically, however I believe i'm more inclined to men.. Or maybe it's just you.”

My heart was threatening to burst out of my chest. I'd thought that Edward had been with a number of people being 108 years old, so it was nice to know that this was as new for me as it was for him.

“What about-”

“No, last night was your turn to ask questions, today is mine.”

I looked at him curiously. What could he even want to know about me? I was so.. Mundane. There was nothing interesting about me.

“What do you want to know?”

“What's your favorite color?”

“It depends.. On the day.”

“What about today?”

“Hazel.”

“Why?

“It's the color of your eyes today.. I suppose if you'd asked me yesterday it would've been onyx. Also, I know you said it was your day, but I have just one more question for now. How do your eyes change color like that?”

Edward looks like my answer bothered him a bit, but he didn't comment on it.

“My eyes reflect my thirst. They're black when I need to feed, which has been happening more and more around you. That's the reason I smelled you earlier. So that it gets easier for me to be around you, and not to feed as often.”

“Is that where you were last weekend? Feeding?”  
“You said one more question, but yes. Emmett, Jasper and I went on a hunting trip for the weekend. We like to make a game of it. Emmett prefers bears, Jasper gazelles, and I prefer mountain lions.”

“Wow i'd love to see you in action.”

Edward bristled.

“Absolutely not! When we hunt we give into the bloodlust, become truly vicious. If you were anywhere near me when that happened..”

He trailed off but it's obvious where that was going. 

“Right. Hunting is off limits. I got it.”

“Good, now it's my turn to ask questions.. What's your favorite food?”

“I feel like this is really generic but I really like Chinese food.”

“Favorite genre of music?”

The questioning went on like that the entire ride to school. By the end of the conversation Edward knew almost every minescule detail about me. He pulled into the parking lot in his usual spot, right beside his sister's car.

 

“Where's the rest of your family? Don't you all usually ride together?”

Edward shrugged and looked at the front of the school where a bunch of students were gathering.

“I told them to take Rose’s car so I could ride with you.”

The first thought that went through my head was that he was lying. Which led me to believe that his family didn't really like me too much. That sucked, I hadn't even officially met most of them, but I supposed it was probably because I was human. I thought about that day in the hospital when Rosalie seemed very off put by me even existing. I was so lost in my musings that I hadn't noticed Edward walking around to my side of the car opening the door and holding out his hand for me to take. I gladly accepted it and we began to walk towards the school.

I looked around and suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

“Edward...Everyone is staring.”

He laughed and brought his hand around my shoulder, and pulled me into his side.

“No not that guy, he just looked.. But of course they're staring Teo you look amazing.”

“No I think they're staring at you.. You're the one that looks like he just stepped off the pages of GQ magazine.”

“Why don't we say they're staring at us both..It's called a compromise.”

I rolled my eyes.

“Okay fine whatever, I still think it's you though.”

“Of course you do.”

We walked into the school amid the many stares and Edward escorted me to Mr. Mason’s room. We paused outside and inside I could see Jessica practically vibrating in her seat waiting for me to walk in.

“Jessica is waiting to bombard you with questions… She thinks we’re secretly dating, and wants to know how you feel about me.”

“Yikes...What should I say?”

He brushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear causing my heart to beat erratically. 

“Hmm.. Well I suppose you can say yes, to the first part. It's easier than any other explanation, as for the second… Well i'll be listening to see what you say. I'll see you at the end of class.”

With that he winked at me and walked away. I sighed and braced myself for Jessica’s questioning. As soon as I sat down she wasted no time.  
“You we're supposed to call me last night and tell me everything! You asshole! I was so ready to hear all the juicy details of that date. Did he kiss you? Are you two like secret lovers? I bet you're so into him AGH! I'm so jealous.”

 

“Yeah, i'm sorry I didn't call, but by the time i'd gotten home it was really late. We didn't actually kiss, I think he's the type of guy to ask for my parents permission before even thinking about kissing me.”

I added that last part in for his benefit knowing he'd be listening.

“As for the dating part, yeah, i'm pretty sure we're dating..”

I laughed awkwardly as Jessica screamed causing Mr. Mason to glare at us.

“I fucking knew he was gay, I mean he didn't go for any girls even me and Lauren. That's the only thing that makes sense. But are you like in love with him?”

“I have very strong feelings for him… In fact I care about him much more than he cares about me. I'm sure of it.”

“Wow that really sucks Teo, but in your favor you're the only person he's ever even looked at, so at least you have that going for you. Ugh you lucky bitch. I'd give anything to tap that.”

The rest of the class period went pretty much like that. Jessica kept pandering me with questions about Edward and I’s relationship. However, none of that mattered. I was just insanely happy that I could say that we were dating. I mean what were the odds that he would want me. Out of everyone in this school because he could literally have anyone. I'm the one he chose. The thought alone sent a flurry of butterflies in my stomach.

 

When the bell rang for class to be over Edward was already there waiting, he looked annoyed hopefully not at my little joke from earlier. Jessica said she'd see me later and walked off leaving Edward and I alone, well as alone as you could be in a hallway full of people.

“Hey.. Did you hear all of that?”

“I did..”  
Oh boy. He was angry. I felt really bad, I hadn't meant to insult him. I had to apologize.

“I'm sorry for my comment, it was just a joke. I'm sure you wouldn't ask Charlie permission to kiss me.”

He smiled my favorite crooked smile despite himself, causing me to smile in return.

“I wasn't offended by that Theodore. We’ll talk about it at lunch, not here. Come on let's get you to class”

Edward walked me to my next class and then left. I could tell something was bothering him, but I didn't know what. I kept playing my conversation with Jessica over and over to try and find something that I might have said to piss him off, but I couldn't come up with anything. I spent most of the day thinking about it until lunch finally rolled around. I walked into the cafeteria and saw Edward sitting by himself again. I walked over to him and sat down.

“Okay so what did I do? You didn't like my conversation with Jessica obviously, so tell me, what did I say that was so wrong, because I can't figure it out.”

Edward paused and just stared at me for a moment.

“Do you..Truly believe you care for me more than I care for you?”

“Yes.”

“Well you're wrong.”

“How.. I mean, i'm nothing.. I'm so ordinary.. Mundane. So boring, and you're .. So much more.”

“You don't see yourself the way other people do. Some of the thoughts other people have about you, lust, jealousy,resentment. It makes me want to shelter you from the entire world... But, I do know I care for you more, because if I had to I would leave to keep you safe. Even though it would kill me I would do it. For you.”

I didn't know how to take this revelation so I just sat there for a bit. But Edward continued anyway.

“Although I don't know how long that would last… It makes me anxious when i'm not with you.”

“Why?”

“Because I feel like if i'm not with you constantly you'll get hit by a train or..fall and break all of your bones. You seem to be a magnet for misfortune.”

“Ha. ha, yes i'm accident prone keep mocking me.”

“Well I think as your boyfriend i'm entitled to a little mocking.”

I froze and looked up at Edward to see him smirking back at me.

“Is that what you are?”

“I believe so yes, if you'll have me that is.”

He looked hesitant, almost nervous as if I would tell him no. What the hell was wrong with him.

“Of course i'll have you. I'd want nothing more.”

He breathed a sigh of relief and ran a hand through his hair.

“Good, I don't think i've ever been that nervous before, now. I was wondering if you were dead set on going to Seattle this weekend, or would you mind if we did something else?”

“What did you have in mind?”

“It's a surprise but it'll be just us.”

“Hmm sounds like fun, will I finally get to see you in the sunlight?”

He laughed and nodded. “Yes, yes you will.”

Just then the lunch bell rang. I swear time just didn't seem to be a real concept when I was with Edward.

“Come on let's get to Biology.”

I stood and took Edward's outstretched hand as we walked to class together.


	11. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teo and Edward get to know each other a little better, Charlie makes some startling revelations about Teo. Teo starts to fully think about the physical implications of his relationship with Edward, just as the tension between them continues to build. Billy Black However causes some un foreseen complications..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so sorry it's taken me over a year to update.. But I do plan to finish this story and move on to the other 3 books..possibly even continuing afterwards with my own universe, let me know your thoughts on that in the comments! Also thank you guys for sticking with this story. Give me a few chapters to get back in the swing of things and I'll make you proud I promise!! Remember to follow the story and leave comments for me!!

Complications

 

Upon walking into Biology it became very apparent that Edward and I were the topic of discussion around the entire school. Even amongst the faculty it seemed, if Mr. Banner’s agape mouth was any indication. 

We walked to our seats holding hands which earned us a glare from one Mike Newton.

“Okay I take it back. They aren't just staring at you. Can you tell me what they're all thinking? It's kind of unnerving having the entire class stare at you.”

Edward shook his head before answering.

“A lot of them are surprised that i'm gay, or that you're with me… Some are considering throwing me in front of a train to be with you… It's a lot of jealousy, hatred, confusion, and happiness. Newton really wants me dead it seems.”

“Well he's a bit late on that one isn't he..”

Edward chuckled and we fell into an easy silence while Mr. Banner started class. Things with Edward were so easy.. It made me wonder why we decided to complicate things so much these past few months. Edward reached over and grabbed my hand pulling me out of my musings. As always when he touched me there was a strong electric current that passed through us. He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it.

“Is everything alright? Tell me what you're thinking. It's so infuriating to me that I can't read your thoughts..”

I smiled. A part of me wished he could read my thoughts..But a stronger part of me was glad that Edward couldn't hear me gush about him in my head 24/7.

“I was just thinking about how easy it is to be around and with you. It's really nice actually.”

“Indeed it is. I was worried that maybe our peers had gotten you down. I didn't really ask for your permission before making us public.”

“No, no it's fine. I'm used to this kind of attention. In fact, this is a lot better than how it was in Phoenix. Besides, at least I don't have to go through it alone. You're here with me.”

He smiled a genuine smile at me.

“Always.”

The way he said it sounded so definite, so determined that it sent an involuntary chill down my spine. Edward was trying very hard to be the death of me I was sure. 

All too soon Biology ended, and Edward was walking me to gym. 

“Remember how you said it's healthy to skip class sometime?” I mused as we stood outside of the double doors leading to the gym.

He brushed another loose strand of hair behind my ear and hummed his agreement.

“I think i'm getting that urge right now. We should just go somewhere else, literally anywhere but in there. You don't know how horrible it is.”

“Sometimes it's healthy to skip, this however is not one of those times. I'll see you after class to drive you home.”

He kissed my forehead and walked away. Yep, gonna die. It's cool. I walked into the boy's locker room amid more stares and whispers. I shook my head and hurriedly changed clothes. I walked back out into the gym to find Mike waiting for me.

“So…”

“So what?”

“So you and Cullen huh?”

I furrowed my brow at the question, well it sounded more like an accusation than a question.. An accusation with a question mark i'd say.

“Yeah...What about it?”

“I...I don't like it honestly.”

“Well Mike it's none of your business who i date so it doesn't matter what you like or don't like.”

I didn't mean to come off as snappy as I did, but Mike was one of my friends, and i'd wanted him to be happy for me; not whatever this was.

“Teo, i'm sorry I just… He just looks at you like you're something to eat that's all. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

I reigned in my anger. Okay maybe Mike was an idiot sometimes, and didn't really know how to talk to people in an appropriate manner, but I could tell he genuinely cared. Also, it's not like he was wrong. Edward really did look at me like I was something to eat because well.. To him I was.

“Mike I appreciate the concern, I really do, but i'm able to make my own choices, and decisions. I really like Edward, and he really likes me. Do you think that you can just be happy for us?”

He nodded and hugged me tightly.

“Of course I can, i'm sorry.. I was just worried about you..”

I hugged him back. I really did care about Mike, just not in the way he wished I did.

Gym went off without a hitch for the most part after that. We were playing volleyball that day, which was almost as bad as basketball. Thankfully Emmett seemed too wrapped up in winning today to mess with me. What was a senior doing in a junior gym class anyway?  
Then again Emmett was so massive, and so menacing that I think he could probably get whatever he wanted simply by standing there. Add that to the fact that I now knew he was a vampire, and it made him all the more intimidating.

I was so caught up in my musings that I didn't notice the coach yelling my name. Next thing I knew I was flat on my ass after having just received a volleyball spike to the forehead.. I slowly stood up groaning and looked over at my attacker ready to rip them a new one, until I saw Emmet once again with a shit eating grin. He winked at me and sauntered away laughing, I wanted nothing more than to be a vampire to wipe that grin right off his face.

After what felt like hours gym finally ended. I slunked back into the locker room and changed back into my normal clothes. After patting Mike on the shoulder on my way out, I walked into the hallway to find Edward already there holding a bottle of water, and chips.

“Thank you, what's this for?”

“I figured you'd be tired after your gym class, so I picked these up on the way over.”

“How nice, thank you.”

“You're very welcome Theodore..” 

Edward’s eyes slid over to Mike’s retreating from then back.

“Newton is still getting on my nerves…”

My eyes went wide and I playfully smacked his shoulder.

“You weren't listening again were you?”

Edward laughed in response it was slight but his shoulders were shaking betraying just how humorous he thought the situation was.

“How's your head?”

I gasped and blushed bright red, so not only had he heard my entire conversation with Mike, but he'd also seen his brother serve me a nasty spike. How much more embarrassed could I get?

I followed Edward to his volvo in silence too embarrassed to say anything. However, as we approached his car I noticed a huge crowd of boys all huddled around it. Upon closer inspection I realized that it wasn't Edward's car they were standing around, but rather his sister Rosalie. She was driving a red BMW and was surrounded by a bunch of guys looking at her, or the car with pure lust. 

“How Ostentatious”

I looked at the sleek red convertible in awe it really stood out among the crowd. 

“What kind of car is that?” I asked finally breaking the silence between us.

“It's a M3” Edward rolled his eyes at the entire spectacle as we approached his Volvo.

“I don't speak car and driver actually, mind dumbing it down for the rest of us?”

Edward chuckled and opened my door for me allowing me to climb inside of the car.

“It's a Mercedes.” he answered as he shut the door and walked around to his side. We pulled out of the parking lot falling back into our silence.

“Are you still upset with me?”

No.

“Yes I am.”

Wow that even sounded like a lie to me. Edward however wasn't phased.

“Will you forgive me if I apologize?”

I hummed in thought and tapped my chin.

“Maybe, if you actually mean it and promise not to listen in on me again.”

“What if I mean it and agree to let you drive of Saturday?” He countered.

Edward - 2  
Teo - 2

Tied again..

I was quickly realizing Edward was a really good debater, considering that was probably the best deal I'd get from him I consented. 

“Fine..”

“Then I'm very sorry I upset you..” he unleashed the full force of his eyes on me and somehow I could tell that he was genuinely sorry.

I smiled at him and nodded.

“Thank you..”

“I'll be at your doorstep bright and early Saturday morning.”

“Oh um..I haven't really had the dating talk with Charlie yet so having a Volvo just sitting in the driveway probably isn't a good idea actually.”

Edward smirked before replying “I will be at your doorstep bright and early Saturday... sans car”

“Wait so how’re yo-" 

He cut me off, “don't worry about it. I'll be there without my car.”

I let it go in favor of another question.

“So why can't I see you hunt?”

His eyes darkened and his voice dropped to a low growl.

“When we hunt Theodore….We completely lose ourselves in our senses. Particularly our sense of smell… if you were anywhere near me when that happened then i…” 

He trailed off but it was obvious where that thought was going. “I-I would become the meal..”

Edward turned completely towards me in his seat at which point I was shocked to notice we'd arrived at my house. 

“Did I frighten you?”

“No.” I lied again.

“I apologize I scared you.”

We just sat there staring at each other for a few minutes before we both just naturally started leaning in. Eventually our lips were just a fraction of an inch apart and we were breathing the same air. Edward's hand came up and caressed my jaw and the same electricity from last night filled the entire car. The atmosphere was quite literally charged. 

I broke the moment by drawing in a shaky breath that I didn't even realize I was holding. Edward leaned back with his eyes closed and his jaw tight.

“Teo… I think you should go inside now.. I'll see you tomorrow.” 

I looked down at the seat and bit my lip. Slowly I collected my things and opened the door. The brisk air helped me clear my head and as I shut the door I had better control of myself...And my body for that matter.

“Oh Teo?”

I turned at the sound of his voice seeing that he was back to normal as well. 

“Tomorrow… it's still my turn.”

I smiled at him as he quickly pulled off. Unlocking my deadbolt I went inside and instantly was hit with a wave of fatigue. My life had changed so fast, but for the better. I decided to go to bed early that night, and no surprise Edward starred in my dreams. I woke up with a raging boner. Deciding to start the day off on as positive note I slid my hand in my pants and started to pump my member. Thoughts of Edward naturally started drifting in.. I fantasized about what his chest would look like, and how I'd trail my fingers along his rock hard abs. I envisioned his bronze happy trail framed by the perfect ‘V’ shape of his pelvis… then framed by his muscular thighs...his manhood.. long and slim just like him the pale shaft and purple tip standing at attention waiting for me to make a move.. enticing me with a bead of precum oozing out of the tip..

That was all it took for me to explode all over my boxers and hand. My entire body was tingling as it was being assaulted by the most powerful orgasm of my entire life.. if this is what fantasizing about him was like, I couldn't even imagine how the real thing would be. I took a shower cleaning my mess and decided against styling my hair going for the messy look. I dressed in a dark red and black flannel with a white tee, fitted ripped jeans, and converse. I topped my outfit off with a beanie to hide my mop, and decided to wear my glasses for the first time in ages. They were silver frames with circular lenses. My friends back home called them my hipster spectacles.

When I went downstairs for breakfast I saw Charlie still hadn't left for work yet.

“Oh hi dad.” I got some cereal and sat with him at the table while he was reading the paper.

“Son… you know the dance is coming up and well… I was wondering which one of the town boys you're going with.”

I choked on my cereal and started to cough.  
I really didn't expect this conversation to be happening right now, first off.. since when did Charlie know I was gay? There was no way in hell I was that transparent right? Note to self start acting like a frat boy.. actually no I had too much self respect for that. But secondly, why did Charlie just assume I was going to the dance? Through my choking fit I looked over to see that he seemed to be just as embarrassed as I felt. Good this was his fault.

“ahem.. dad… I'm not.. going to the dance with anyone..”

He looked shocked “ Wait..none of the guy's around here asked you?”

Oh there was that gender again.. guys … men… he was just sure if my sexuality.. Well at least we didn't have to have the awkward coming out talk.

“No they did… I just… already made plans..”

He nodded. “Okay, just make sure you're making friends and having fun.” He stood up and grabbed his holster and his jacket before walking over to the front door. He opened it and as he walked out placed a hand of his gun.

“But make sure it's not too much fun.. remember your dad's the sheriff.. let those boys know.”

“Oh my god okay bye dad.. Good talk love you!”

“Love you too son.”

After he shut the door I just sat there staring at it for a minute.

“What...the.. fuck..”

Happy to have that spectacle over I peeked out of the window, much to my joy the silver Volvo was parked where Charlie's car was just moments before. I tanked the rest of my breakfast and grabbed my coat and bag almost tripping over myself in my haste to get outside. 

“Good morning” came his silky voice as I slid into the car “how are you today?”

I smiled. “Good thanks.”

his eyes lingered on the spot where I no doubt had circles.

“You look tired.”

I blushed remembering last night's dream. 

“Yeah uh.. I was restless last night and couldn't sleep.”

He smirked. “Me either.” he started to back out of the driveway and towards the path to school.

“Oh yeah I guess I did sleep a bit more than you did..”

“I wager you did.”

“What did you do last night then?”

He shook his head. “Nope still my turn.”

I laughed. “Oh right, but what do you even want to know?”

“What's your favorite Flower?”

“Lotuses"

His eyebrow raised.

“hmm, where would you go if you had the choice?”

Easy one. “Korea, Seoul to be exact.”

“Why?”

“I'm secretly obsessed with kpop.” I rubbed the back of my head, while confessing. Honestly I think this was the first time I'd ever said that out loud.

“What's your favorite kpop song?”

I was. Shook. I expected judgement or some mockery but he was just actually interested in what I was interested in..

I took some time to consider I honestly had too many songs I liked.. in the end I settled on my favorite song by my favorite group.

“Rough, by a group named GFriend.”

He nodded. The onslaught of questions continued up to him walking me to my first class. Then resumed when he picked me up from it. Honestly I don't think I'd ever spoken so much, let alone spoken so much about myself in my entire life. He was still finding questions to ask me, mostly about books by the time biology rolled around. However his line of questioning was cut short when Mr. Banner rolled in a tv and explained we'd be watching a movie. 

As soon as the lights turned off our little desk felt like the most confined space.. I gripped the edge of my table as the electricity from yesterday charged the atmosphere.. I could feel Edward's eyes burning into me, and I knew if I looked back at him it would all be over. I looked at our classmates but they seemed oblivious to my inner turmoil. After what felt like an eternity the bell rang and the lights came up.

 

I finally chanced a glance at Edward to see he was in fact staring at me. His topaz eyes burning holes into my skull. He silently grabbed my hand as we stood and walked out seeming to almost need some kind of physical contact… I wasn't complaining.  
Gym was the same as always, and before I knew it I was back in the silver Volvo getting hit with a new line of questioning. 

When we arrived at my house we sat in the driveway and just talked, Edward wanted to know a lot about my life in Phoenix all the way down to what posters I decorated my room with. I meticulously listed every detail I could think of about my life back home and my room, my relationship with Renee and Phil.

“Are you finished?” I asked laughing at his thoroughness.

“Not even close.. But Charlie will be home soon.”

Shit! I'd forgotten all about Charlie while I was talking to Edward. Parents always had the worst timing I swear.. I stepped out of the car and saw it was quickly approaching Twilight. Edward came around and wrapped his arms around my waist standing directly behind me as we glanced out at the sky. His voice followed after almost a whisper but enough to set my entire body a flame.

“Twilight.. it's the easiest time of day for us.. But also the saddest when you think about it. The end of one day, the return of the night. Darkness is so predictable don't you think?”

“I like the dark actually, without it we couldn't see the stars.. I love stars.”

He laughed and stepped away. “Charlie will be here in a few minutes, and unless you want to tell him you'll be with me of Saturday…” he trailed off.

“Thanks but no thanks.. had enough awkward conversations with him for one day.”

Edward grabbed the handle and froze. He looked up in the direction I assumed Charlie was coming in and frowned his jaw tightening 

“What is it?” I asked concerned.

He turned to look at me. “Another complication.” He got in his car and whipped it around with ease. “Charlie is around the corner.”

Sure enough as if on queue I saw the familiar curisier followed by a black truck come around the corner a few feet away from us. Edward's silver Volvo took off in a flash vanishing as the other cars pulled up and into the driveway. Jacob's familiar from emerged from the driver's seat of the truck. He walked around to the back and got a wheelchair helping his father who was in the passenger seat into it.

“Hey Teo! Charlie invited us for dinner with you guys tonight.”

“Oh that's awesome hey Jake, Billy.”

I looked at Billy whose eyes were locked onto mine his expression dark and grim. I started tentatively back at him.. Another complication Edward had said.. there was no way Billy knew… was there?

One more look at Billy's face removed all doubt.. yes.. he did..


End file.
